What am I to You ?
by swagiesuga
Summary: (update:chap 8 end !)"Joon...Mianhae..." Dingin..Badannya terasa dingin. "Ya! Berhentilah berkata mati mati !" Eh,aku tak merasakan debaran jantungnya. " kau tahu aku hanya akan mengotori tanganku dengan darah yang kotor, kan ?" NAMJIN COUPLE/ YAOI/ BTS FF/
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfict. huaa... deg-degan.

NamJin Couple. Enjoy !

6 Desember 2011

Angin bertiup agak kencang malam ini. Duduk di pinggir sungai han di akhir musim gugur memang bukan pilihan yang bagus. Uap terus terlihat keluar dari hidung Kim Sukjin yg untuk selanjutnya akan dipanggil Jin saja. Sweater pink dibalik coat coklatnya tak ampuh menahan dingin. Ditiupnya lagi kedua tangannya dan mengosok2 keduanya. Mata hitamnya yang terlihat kosong memandang lurus sungai yang terlihat berwarna-warni karna lampu di sekitarnya.

Ada satu kalimat yang ia ulang dihatinya berkali-kali sejak ia duduk di sana.

 _Kumohon Joon-ah. cepatlah kau datang !_

Dari sudut matanya terlihat seorang namja yg masih memakai seragam sekolahnya (yg..well jauh dari aturan seragam sekolah). Setengah berlari namja itu menuju bangku panjang tempat Jin duduk. Jin melirik arloji ditangan kirinya.

 _5 menit tersisa..._

" maaf, aku baru datang. Kau pasti sudah menunggu lama"

Wajah namja itu terlihat sangat khawatir. Uap terus keluar bersama nafasnya yg memburu. Tertulis nama Kim Namjoon di dada kiri namja itu. Seketika Jin berdiri dan membalasnya dengan pelukan erat yang hampir membuatnya jatuh menimpa namja berseragam itu.

"h-hei.."

"Diamlah sebentar Joon-ah, kumohon. Sebentar saja"

Ternyata kau bisa merasa rindu padaku juga ya? mengaku sa- "Ucapannya terpotong saat ia merasakan airmata hangat di dadanya.

" kau tidak apa-apa, Jinnie ?"

 _Aniya, aku sangat takut Joon-ah_

Jin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Namjoon. Berharap waktu berhenti. Berharap Namjoon tak melihat wajah menangisnya. Pundaknya mulai bergetar.

"Joon...Mianhae..."

" gwaenchana... aku yg harusnya minta maaf " . Namjoon memberikan kecupan di atas kepala Jin.

Jin melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya tetap menggenggam tangan Namjoon. Ditatapnya mata namja dihadapannya lekat lekat.

"aniya ... kali ini aku yg harus minta maaf "

Bibir pinkish jin perlahan mencium bibir Namjoon ringan. Meski senang jin baru saja menciumnya, entah kenapa debaran di dada namjoon berbeda dengan saat saat dahulu jin menciumnya. Jin melepas pegangan tangannya.

" lets break up, Namjoon "

"w-what ?"

Debaran yg tadi dirasakan Namjoon tiba2 hilang. Entah karena cuaca yang dingin atau Namjoon merasa tak ada udara yg bisa ia hirup.

"But why ?"

-*Namjoon POV*-

"terimakasih atas semuanya namjoon "

Bahkan sekarang Jin memanggilku tanpa embel-embel -ah. Tidak, apapun yang akan kau katakan. Kumohon jangan.

"w-what do you mean jinnie ?"

Sekarang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dan dia menundukkan wajahnya. Bagaimana jin... ah, sebenarnya kenapa ? Apa aku melakukan suatu kesalahan fatal ?. Tapi apa ?Aghh.. tangan ku sudah tak tahan diam terus. Ku guncang kedua bahu jin.

" Jinnie, tatap mataku sekarang. Itu yang benar 2 kau inginkan ? Jawab aku, Jin !"

Bahunya yg tadi bergetar tiba tiba diam dan Jin pingsan . Untung saja aku segera mendekapnya.

Dingin

Badannya terasa dingin.

Eh,

aku tak merasakan debaran jantungnya.

Jin? Kim sukjin ?

~1 jam yg lalu~

Rapmon pov

 _Gotjimariya... you such a liar. See me see me ya-_

Ah hpku bunyi lagi... ayo kita lihat siapa yg menelpon kali ini. Aku harap itu dari dia.

" Yak ! Rapmon hyung ! Buang hanphone mu itu sekarang ! Fokus, dancemu itu yang termudah dibanding yang lain ! Hey kau dengar tidak ! "

Aisshi jinja ! kenapa jimin selalu berteriak dengan falsetto ?

...Jinnie

APAH ! *kucek kucek mata* AKHIRNYA ! Nae sarang!

"Yoboseo chagi "

...

"huh ? Sungai han ? Jigeum ?"

...

"ah, ne arraeso nae jinnie. aku bakal kesana secepatnya "

...

" ya, kau tunggu sebentar di sana, ne ? Bye !"

Mmmuaahh . kucium hape ku berkali kali. Dia sudah tak marah lagi padaku. Hehehe. Ah, sebaiknya aku segera kesana.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana ? Latihan belum selesai "

Aish, si kucrit jimin ini berani beraninya menghalangiku. Dia benar2 tak sadar dengan tinggi badannya dan rentangan tangannya yang bahkan tak bisa menutupi pintu sekecil itu.

*mmuuach*

Reflek, kucium saja bibirnya. Hey, aku lagi senang, okay ? it's normal in US. So don't worry jinnie. I'm not cheating on you.

" Jin sedang menungguku dan aku harus cepat2 menemuinya, aku duluan, ne "

Cepat cepat kulewati jimin yg masih pelongo ( bahasa apa ini !) dan keluar dari ruang latihan.

" ah,oh ya. sebaiknya kau langsung pulang saja!"

Tiba2 saja suga sudah dihadapan ku saat aku berbalik badan. Apa dia melihat aku mencium jimin ? Wajahnya terlihat sangat tidak bersahabat

"oh, hai suga ! tentang yang tadi, ehm, kau tanya saja langsung ke jimin. Aku ada keperluan penting jadi... bye!"

Kalau sudah begini aku harus cepat cepat kabur. Kudengar suara omelan suga dari luar gedung. Terlihat jimin melihat ku dari jendela dengan tatapan 'akan-ku-bunuh-kau ' nya dan langsung kembali menenangkan suga. Hahahahah

*DDUKK

"Awhh.."

~Rapmon POV end~

Namjoon a.k.a. rapmon menabrak seorang gadis kecil, berumur sekitar 8tahun, saat namjoon berlari menuju sungai han. Penampilan anak itu cukup aneh untuk anak seusianya. Rambut sebahu merah jingga yg terkesan urakan ( model rambut sandara 2ne1 di mv it hurt), jam analog yg dikalungkan dilehernya, dress hitam selutut dengan lengan panjang, juga sepatu kulit hitam dengan sol yg cukup tebal. Ditambah buku tebal bersampul kulit yg tampak tua sekali. Dia mendpat luka baret ( apalagi ini, author !) di kedua lututnya.

" Awwh.. cakkit.."

" gwaenchana?, apa itu sakit ?"

" ne, neomu apa namjoon "

"apa kau bisa berdiri ? T-tunggu! Kau bilang 'Namjoon' ? "

"Eng, wae ? Namamu memang Namjoon kan ? Kim Namjoon"

Namjoon sedikit terkejut. Bagaimana anak itu tau namanya. Lalu ia menyadari kalau dirinya masih mengenakan baju seragamnya.

"memang namaku Namjoon. Tapi seharusnya kau memanggilku oppa, anak kecil " ujar namjoon sambil mengacak2 kepala anak itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"karna kau lebih muda dari ku tau "

Anak itu mendengus lalu mem-pout-kan bibir mungilnya. "kenapa manusia selalu berlebihan kalau soal umur? menyebalkan. Bukankah semakin tua berarti semakin cepat mati?"

Namjoon semakin merasa kalau anak ini sangat berbeda dari anak kecil lainnya. Terutama gaya bicaranya yg sangat dewasa dan tidak sopan.

"sudahlah, kau bisa berdiri tidak ? "

Dengan wajah yg masih sedikit cemberut gadis kecil itu mencoba berdiri. Namun ia kembali terduduk dan meringis kesakitan.

"mau kugendong ?"

" Nde, antarkan aku ke sungai han "

" oh, ya ? Aku juga akan kesana. Ja, ayo berangkat "

...

Di perjalanan, namjoon semakin penasaran dengan anak itu

" jadi, siapa namamu ?"

"untuk apa kau tau ?"

" ya! Bicaralah yg sopan! "

" Wae? Karna kau lebih cepat mati ?"

"wah, kau benar2 tidak sopan. Tentu saja karna kau sudah tahu namaku"

"kau akan tahu namaku saat kau akan mati" kata katanya keluar dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

" hei, kau jangan suka berkata mati-mati seperti itu !"

Tiba 2 terdengar bunyi keroncongan dari perut namjoon. Ia teringat kalau belum ada makanan yg masuk ke perutnya sejak tadi siang. Apalagi dia hanya sempat makan bibimbap dari bekal jimin sebelum latihan.

" Kau juga bisa mati karna lapar"

"Ya! Berhentilah berkata mati mati !"

...

Mereka berhenti sebentar di mini market untuk membeli roti kacang merah untuk namjoon dan band-aid untuk si gadis kecil.

" Kau mau roti juga?" Ujar namjoon setelah menempelkan band-aid di lutut gadis itu. Dan dibalas " Emm" oleh yang ditanya ditambah mengangguk dengan cepat.

Manis juga anak ini, pikir namjoon. Akhirnya namjoon membeli 2 roti kacang merah lagi untuk gadis itu dan untuk jin.

"roti itu untuk Jin, ya ? "

" Dari mana kau tau?"

" pacarmu itu hampir membeku menunggumu di sungai han, bodoh "

"astaga ! Aku pasti terlambat ! Uh, jam berapa sekarang ?"

" pukul 9 lebih 15 menit"

Namjoon terlihat semakin panik. Ia menerima telepon dari jin sekitan jam 8, berarti...

" AAH ! SATU JAM LEBIH ! Dia pasti khawatir !"Ia pun mencoba menelpon jin namun baterai smartphone nya habis."oh, shit. No,no,no. Damn it ! Aggh..fuck !" Keluarlah semua jenis umpatan yg Namjoon dengar dari lagu hiphop selama di Amerika.

" Pergilah sana, bodoh. Tak ada gunanya mengumpat didepan 'anak kecil'. Kau tak usah mengantarku. Aku sudah bisa jalan"

"ah, bagus kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu ya ! "

" tunggu ! Ini untuk mu. Aku tak punya uang. Kau sudah belikanku band-aid dan roti." Gadis itu memberikan jam antik berbentuk kalung kepada namjoon.

"Bukannya kau ingin ke sungai han juga ?"

"minimarket ini di depan sungai han bodoh ! Cepat pergi sana !"

" oh, kau benar ! bye!" ,Namjoon melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari menuruni anak tangga menuju tempat Jin.

Gadis kecil itu membuka buku tua yang sedari tadi ia peluk.

" lima menit lagi, ya ?. Ah, aku harus segera menghabiskan roti ini" mulutnya yg kecil menggembung dan selai kacang berlumuran di sekitar mulutnya.

"Ja, ayo kerja !"

...

Dengan cepat Namjoon berlari ke bangku bangku taman di sepinggir sungai han. Tak lama kemudian ia melihat jin terduduk di salah satu bangku disana.

...

Dingin

Tubuh itu terasa dingin.

Tak ada detak jantung.

...

Seoul

06:15 AM , 6 Desember 2015

"Andwae... jin...Jinnie !"

 _Ah, mimpi itu lagi_

Namjoon tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Seperti pagi sebelumnya, selalu begitu selama 4 tahun belakangan, ia selalu terbangun dengan wajah yang penuh dengan keringat dan nafas yang tak beraturan. Mungkin karena itu lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya tak bisa hilang. Beban pikiran yang menumpuk membuat rambutnya seputih salju, padahal ia baru berumur 22 tahun ( bayangin aja model rambut rapmon di mv War of Hormones) .

Bagaimana tidak stress ? Mimpi yang sama. Setiap malam. Jin meninggal di pelukannya. Setiap Namjoon menutup mata, kilasan peristiwa itu berkelebat di matanya. Obat penenang hanya membantunya tertidur, tapi tidak menghilangkan mimpi buruk itu.

Namjoon ingat betul apa yg terjadi esok paginya setelah Jin meninggal. Semua acara berita di tv membahas tentang itu seminggu penuh. Wajar karena Kim Namjoon adalah anak dari Walikota Seoul. Para wartawan datang ke rumah dan menanyakan tentang kronologi meninggalnya Jin. Lampu flash yang terus menerus diarahkan padanya membuatnya phobia terhadap kilatan cahaya. Itu sebabnya ia menghindari benda- benda yg memantulkan cahaya.

Dahulu Namjoon menganggap yang menyebabkan Jin meninggal adalah serangan jantung. Kini setelah ia diberitahu oleh salah satu sepupunya di kepolisian seoul, ia tahu bahwa Jin meninggal karna racun. Sampai sekarang belum ada bukti apakah itu tindakan pembunuhan atau bunuh diri.

 _AR-X21. Senyawa arsenik. Berkerja lambat 60-70 menit sejak di konsumsi. Jenis racun baru, belum dapat dipastikan cara kerjanya. Namun sepertinya dia bereaksi memperlambat kerja otot , terutama jantung, sehingga otak akan kekurangan suplai oksigen dari darah. Pada kasus Jin gejalanya mirip dengan gejala stroke dan serangan jantung. Baru kali ini aku melihat racun ini di Korea Selatan. Seharusnya pemilik racun ini dapat dilacak dengan cepat. Entah mengapa kasus ini di biarkan begitu saja. – Jung Hoseok_

 _..._

Hari ini adalah hari penting bagi Namjoon. Ia akan dilantik menjadi anggota resmi Pasukan Keamanan Presiden.

" Bersiaplah Kim Namjoon. Angkat dagumu dan busungkan dadamu. Tarik nafas...buaaang...fyuhh !" Kedua tangannya menepuk nepuk pipinya. di pakainya rompi anti peluru yang kemudian dilapisi kemeja putih polos juga jas hitam. Sepatu hitam yang sudah di poles mengkilat.

"Ah, topiku ! Hampir saja " ada senyum terlihat di wajah namjoon saat ia melihat wajah jin di dalam topi nya. Ya, wajah Jin, Namjoon selau menyelipkan foto Jin di dalam topinya. Boleh percaaya atau tidak, dia selalu mendapat keberuntungan karena foto itu.

" aku percaya kau masih ada. "

Ditutup pintu rumahnya dan di nyalankannya mesin mobilnya. Berangkat menuju Blue House.

...

Di tempat lain.

06:15 AM , 6 Desember 2015

"Kau bisa melakukannya ?"

Orang yang ditanya mengibaskan asap rokok dengan tangannya." kau tahu aku hanya akan mengotori tanganku dengan darah yang kotor, kan ?"

" aku tahu persis siapa dirimu. Tenang saja" orang yang merokok itu menaruh Ipadnya di mejanya. " lihat itu, kau puas ?" Di nyalakannya lagi seputung rokok baru. Orang yang satunya memperhatikan data di Ipad tersebut.

" berapa harganya ?"

Orang yang merokok itu menyunggingkan smirk liciknya. " 100 million, so tempting, right ?"

lawan bicaranya malah memainkan bola matanya. Seakan hal yg didengarnya adalah hal yg biasa. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu lalu berhenti tepat di depan pintu yg setengah terbuka itu.

" siapkan semua yang aku butuhkan" .

" sudah seharusnya, karna aku yang memberimu nyawa. Bukan begitu,Bloddy Berry a.k.a double B. Atau haruskah kupanggil kau-"

" Jangan sebut nama itu, Venom. Mengingatnya saja membuatku mual. " ditutupnya pintu dengan hentakan keras. Hingga rokokpun mati terkena hembusan anginnya

" kau benar-benar menarik" ucap Venom a.k.a V sambil menyalakan lagi rokoknya.

TBC

...

Gimana ? gimana ? Jangan lupa reviewnya ny. saran dan kritik sangat membantu ^^v


	2. Chapter 2 : Apa arti diriku untukmu ?

Bakal ada flashback 4 tahun yg lalu dan bakal kasih hint siapa itu bloody berry . Atau mungkin malah tambah bingung ? Hehhe.

: bakal kejawab ( mungkin di chapter ini)

 **Lee Shikuni** : Ah, siapa ya ? Hehe. Makasih banyak !Btw So'PD itu apa ?

 **Gummysmiled** : Makasih banyak ! Aku pun tak tahu bakal sad ending atau happy ending. Fighting !

NamJin Couple/ Yaoi/BTS ff

Enjoy !

Jeju Island, 9 Desember 2015

 _Krsskkk...krsskk_

" Pusat ke team B, VIP bersiap kembali ke seoul. Laporkan keadaan "

" Team B ke Pusat. Pintu gerbang barat daya, Clear"

" Pusat ke Team B. Segera masuk mobil pertama. VIP akan menggunakan mobil kedua"

"Baik"

 _Krsskkk...krsskk_

Ini adalah tugas tesmi pertama Namjoon setelah diangkat menjadi Pasukan Pengawal Presiden. Hanya sebuah pertemuan informal antara Presiden Korea selatan dengan Perdana Menteri Jepang. Meski begitu Presiden dikawal ketat oleh 2 pasukan elite, team A dan team B. Walau sama2 pasukan pengawal presiden, team A yang unggul dibanding Team B . Namjoon sendiri adalah anggota dari team B. Kali ini bukan team B yang berada dekat dengan Presiden. Namun hal itu tak mengurangi rasa gugup yang dirasakannya sejak berangkat dari Seoul menuju Jeju kemarin malam. Kedua kakinya tak akan berhenti menghentak-hentak pelan dan mulutnya terus menggumamkan free style rap yang liriknya hanya Tuhan dan Namjoon yang tahu.

...

Hari sudah gelap, sangat gelap malah, saat Namjoon tiba di dorm. Yap, sejak ia resmi bekerja, Namjoon pindah ke dorm ini. Dorm ini khusus untuk anggota pasukan pengawal. Ada Jeon Jungkook dan Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga yang sekamar denganya. Ah, mandi dengan air hangat mungkin bisa menghilangkan pegal di tubuh Namjoon. Ia segera menuju kamar mandi setelah melepas seluruh atribut kerjanya.

Suga langsung mengambil hanphonenya dan ber kakao talk dengan pacarnya, Park Jimin yang kini sedang menyiapkan debut solonya di Jepang.

Lain dengan Jungkook, anggota termuda di pasukan pengawal ini langsung melempar badannya ke kasur setelah selesai mandi dan menyalakan tv dengan kakinya. Bisa ditebak apa yang ingin dia tonton sekarang. Apalagi kalau bukan acara langsung American Street Dance Competition.

Belum 5 menit Jungkook menikmati acara kesayangannya. Tiba-tiba muncul breaking news tepat saat dancer jagoan Jungkook muncul.

" Agh ! Andwae ! Ugh, ga setiap hari aku bisa nonton ini tau ! Oh, Jackie !"

 _Kim Suwon, anggota dewan perwakilan , ditemukan telah meninggal dunia di kediamannya pribadinya di Apgujong dengan luka tembak di kepalanya._

" hei bukankah dia itu tersangka dalam kasus peyuapan hakim baru- baru ini ?" Ucap Suga sambil menunjuk gambar wajah Kim Suwon di tv. Jungkook ikut memicingkan matanya.

" Aigooo ! Benar itu dia !Woaah, daebak !" Mata Jungkook melebar dan bulat sempurna.

 _Korban ditemukan di ruang kerjanya bersama dengan laptop yang masih menyala. Terdapat bukti bukti tindak penyuapan dan rekap aliran dana milik Kim Suwon dalam laptop tersebut. Ditemukan juga sebuah cherry merah di dalam mulutnya mulut korban. Bahkan ruangan tempat kejadian beraroma cherry. Seperti 2 kasus pembunuhan yang membunuh tersangka kasus korupsi bulan lalu, diduga Bloody Berry lah pelaku dari pembunuhan ini._

 _Sekian breaking news kali ini. Selamat menikmati acara anda kembali._

" heol, Bloody Berry Jjang ! Dia benar benar seperti pahlawan penakluk penjahat !" Ujar Jungkook dengan mata yang berbinar. Ia bahkan lupa dengan tarian Jackie di tv. Suga melirik ke Jungkook sebentar lalu kembali menatap layar hanphonenya. " Ttch.. pahlawan? Dia sama seperti pembunuh atau psycho lainnya."

"Ah, bagaimana menurutmu hyung ? Bloody Berry itu pahlawan, benar kan ? " tanya Jungkook kepada Namjoon yang baru saja keluar kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih basah *wawwawaa*. Muka Namjoon langsung mengeras setelah mendengar kata ' Bloody-Berry'. Ia segera tidur di kasurnya dan membalikkan badannya membelakangi Jungkook.

" entahlah"

" huh, kau benar benar tidak seru."

" sudahlah Jungkook. Tidur sana. Bukannya kau anggota team A ? Siapkan staminamu" Suga ikut ikutan tidur sambil membelakangi Jungkook.

" heol, ga seru banget". Meski begitu, ia menuruti kata kata Suga dan mematikan tv lalu tidur.

Saat semua sudah tertidur. Namjoon masih membuka matanya. Kali ini bukan Jin yang ada dipikirannya, melainkan Bloody Berry. Orang yang telah membunuh orang yang disayanginya 4 tahun lalu.

...

(Flash back start !)

Namjoon POV

Jin dimana ya ? Ah itu dia dekat pintu gerbang sekolah !

" hey ! Mau pulang bareng ga?"

"Aisshi, turunkan tanganmu dari pundakku Joon ! Tas ku sudah berat nih !"

" oh, ya ? Coba sini kubawa. Ah, ini sih ringaan !"

Aku bohong... tas ini pasti isinya batu. Aku tahu pundaknya lebar, tapi gak gini juga T^T

" kau bohong Joon-ah, mukamu lebih jujur dari mulutmu. "

" aku serius ! Lihat mataku !"

Tepat saat Jin melihat mataku. Kuberi dia wink maut ku. Aha ! Gotcha ! Jin tersipu dan tertawa sambil tersenyum (pada tau senyum angelic nya Jin kan ? Hoho) Okay, kali ini aku yang terpesona dengan senyumnya *melting*

 _Tiiin tiin !_

Mobil hyundai hitam itu berhenti tepat di gerbang sekolah. Ah, itu sih mobil ...

" annyeong haseyo Namjoon Harabeoji !"

Seperti biasa, Jin selalu bersemangat saat bertemu kakek. Kakek juga selalu tersenyum saat melihat Jin.

" kenapa kakek kesini ?.

 _Bletaak !_

"Awwh.." aduuh, kakek menjitak kepalaku pelan. Jin malah ketawa melihatku begini. Awas kau Jin !

" memangnya aku tak boleh melihat cucuku sendiri ? Jin, kau mau kakek antar pulang ?"

" No no ! tidak bisa kek ! Aku sudah mengajaknya duluan . Kalau mau kakek bisa jemput Jin besok !"

 _Bletaak !_

Kali ini Jin yang menjitakku. Apa apaan ini ! Apa mereka berdua tak sayang lagi padaku?

" bicaralah yg sopan, Namjoon !. "

" temanmu ini benar sekali , Namjoon. Hahahaha"

" Oh, ya kakek tak usah repot repot mengantarku pulang. Biar Namjoon saja yang ikut dengan kakek . Aku ada urusan sebentar"

Urusan ? Urusan apa ? Kok aku tidak tau.

" oh, kalau begitu hati- hati dijalan ya Jin !"

" ne, aku duluan ya ! Anyeongi gaseyo harabeoji !"

Dan Jin melambaikan tangannya, dan dia berjalan semakin jauh semakin jauh dan...

" ayo masuk Namjoon !".

" ne !"

(di dalam mobil)

" kakek ! Kenapa kau memukulku ? "

" mungkin, karena aku rindu dengan cucuku satu-satunya?"

" bohong, kakek rindu dengan Jin kan ?"

" aku menyukainya"

" Eh? Dengat ya kek. Aku mau berbagi semua barang ku sesuai dengan ajaran kakek. Tapi aku tidak akan memberikan Jin. Dia bukan barang !. Dia milikku"

" hahaha.. kau ini benar benar !. Kalau kau tak mau berbagi berarti aku ini siapanya kau , nak ? "

" kakekku. Selamanya"

Kakek memelukku erat. Aku sangat menyukai momment ini. Aku sangat sayang dengan kakekku. Aku juga suka dengan bau kakek. Cherry masak yang segar. Ah, kenapa perjalanan ke rumah kali ini terasa sangat singkat.

~Namjoon POV end~

2 hari kemudian, Kakek Namjoon ditemukan meninggal dunia di ruang kerjanya. Hasil autopsi mengatakan kakek Namjoon meninggal karena racun yang berasal dari Cherry cocktail yang diminumnya. Dan wangi khas cherry masak memenuhi tempat kejadian. Kasus ini ditutup dengan kesimpulan bahwa Kakek bunuh diri, karena kakek sempat memberikan surat wasiat kepada ayah Namjoon dua hari sebelum kematiannya. Hari saat Jin menolak untuk diantar pulang oleh Kakek.

Jangan tanya bagaimana perasaan Namjoon. Ia sangat terpukul kehilangan kakek yang sangat dekat dengannya. Beruntunglah Namjoon memiliki Jin disampingnya. Jin selalu datang ke rumah Namjoon untuk menghiburnya. Bahkan Jin juga membantu menyiapkan masakan saat upacara pemakaman kakek. Entah apa jadinya Namjoon tanpa Jin.

Sebulan berlalu. Namjoon sudah bisa melupakan kesedihannya dan mengikhlaskan kepergian kakeknya. Hari ini Namjoon mengajak Jin untuk makan malam di resto bulgogi favorit mereka.

" ah, sedap sekali !" Kata Namjoon sambil menepuk nepuk perutnya.

" Jelas saja kau makan sampai 2 set !"

" hmm, kau tidak mau tambah lagi, Jinnie ?"

" aniya, kau selalu membelikanku bulgogi. BUL-GO-GI " ( kebayang army rookie king)

" hehe, mianhae chagi ya" di cubitnya kedua pipi Jin.

" lepaskan pipiku Joon-ah. aku mau ke toilet dulu "

Setelah 5 menit berlalu. Jin kembali dari toilet namun ekspresinya sedikit kosong. Seperti orang yang terkejut. Dia bahkan menabrak seorang waitress. Untung saja waitress itu tidak membawa makanan.

" gwaenchanayo Jinnie ?" Tanya Namjoon khawatir. Tidak biasanya Jin bertingkah seperti ini.

" Ah, ne. Nan gwaenchana Joon" Jin memang menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon. Namun matanya kembali kosong.

" Jjinjayo ? Apa kau habis bertemu seseorang di toilet ?

" A-aniya, Jjinja"

Tiba- tiba datang seorang Namja berambut ash menyela pembicaraan mereka. Dengan senyum smirknya namja itu bertanya pada Jin.

" wah, kau melupakanku padahal baru saja kita bertemu. Hati ku jadi sakit, neomu apa " kata orang itu sambil mengelus dadanya.

" kau siapa ? Temannya Jin ?" Jujur saja Namjoon belum pernah melihat orang itu sebelumnya. Apa dia mantan-

" d-dia itu"

" ah, kau pasti pacarnya Jin, iya kan ? Jin sering bercerita tentang mu. Benarkan, Jinnie ?" Potong orang bersurai Ash itu dengan cepat. " Tenang saja, aku hanya teman lama Jin. Ah,sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian. Anyeong !" Dan dia pergi begitu saja dengan smirk yang terus menempel di wajahnya.

Saat di bus menuju rumah Jin, Jin tetap saja diam dan memandang jendela dengan pandangan yang kosong. " wajahmu terlihat pucat Jinnie. Apa kau sakit ?"

Jin hanya menggeleng lemah dan menaruh kepalanya di pundak Namjoon. Namjoon membalasnya dengan mengusap rambut Jin. Belaian tangan Namjoon membuat hati Jin sedikit merasa entah apa yang dipikirkan Jin saat ia tiba tiba bertanya-

" Namjoon ah"

" ne ?"

" What am I to you ?"

" My life"

Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Jin diam terpaku menatap Namjoon tanpa bisa berkata apapun. Dalam hatinya Jin berharap waktu berhenti saat Namjoon mengecup bibirnya perlahan dan mendekapnya mata Jin menetes membasahi dada Namjoon. Dikecupnya lembut kepala Jin dan mengelus kembali kepalanya.

Seminggu kemudian.

Air mata itu menetes lagi.

Tangan itu mengelus kepalanya lagi.

Raga itu didekapnya lagi.

Untuk yang terakhir kali.

...

(Flash back ends)

...

Author POV

Somewhere, 9 Desember 2015.

23.50 KST

Tv LCD itu terus berganti ganti channel. Meski terlihat tidak memperhatikan isi acara tv tersebut, orang yang terus mengganti channel itu menyunggingkan senyum smirknya terlihat puas sambil terus menyesap anggur di tangan itu lalu berkata

" pahlawan ? Wow, aku tak menyangka mereka akan memberi julukan itu padamu"

Yang ditanya hanya melirik sebentar ke arah orang tersebut lalu kembali menyesap anggur sambil berdiri memandang keluar jendela.

" hey, ayolah lihat ini. Kau sangat populer !. mungkin sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan siapa dirimu sebenarnya, bukan begitu ?" Kali ini senyumnya benar benar terlihat sangat licik.

" aku tak mudah termakan leluconmu, Venom"

" benarkah ?" Orang yang bernama Venom itu berjalan menuju lawan bicaranya." Aku pikir malah sebaliknya. Benar kan , Blood Berry. Kau sangat mudah termakan leluconku. Sama seperti 4 tahun lalu"

Orang yang disebut Blood Berry itu meneguk habis anggur di tangannya." Terimakasih atas perayaan kecil ini. Aku ingin mencari udara segar di luar". Kali ini ia langsung keluar tanpa menutup pintu kembali.

Venom menjilat ujung bibirnya dan berkata " sudah berkali-kali ku bilang. Kau sangat, sangat menarik "

...

 _Krsskkk...krsskk_

" team B ke pusat. Team B ke pusat. VIP dalam bahaya. Meminta squad tambahan segera ke lokasi. Sekali lagi. VIP dalam bahaya. Meminta squad tambahan segera ke lokasi. "

 _Krsskkk...krsskk_

" team B ke pusat, team B ke pusat. Salah satu anggota terluka parah keadaan tidak sadar. Meminta bantuan paramedis. Meminta bantuan paramedis. "

 _Krsskkk...krsskk_

" ... hello fellas, i've got your very innoncent person a.k.a VIP ~... "

 _Krsskkk...krsskk_

" ...tetap tenang semua, aku tidak apa apa..."

 _Krsskkk...krsskk_

"...whooopss that's the worst last word. Anyeong !..."

 _Krsskkk...krsskk_

... TBC...

BTS ( Behind The Script)

aku bener bener bingung menciptakan suasana keakraban kakek dan cucu disini. Maaf kalo ga dapet feelnya. Aku ga sempet ngerasain itu, hiks

karakter Namjoon disini mungkin sedikit berbeda dari aslinya. Mulai dari ceria, nakal, manja dengan kakeknya, dan dingin.

Panggilan Joon-ah dan Jinnie itu murni ngarang, ada yg tau panggilan sayang mereka di dunia nyata (?) apa ?

Venom diambil dari kata Venomous yang artinya beracun. Kaya ular berbisa menggigit, that's venomous. Kalo poisonous kaya kamu makan tahu beracun.

...

Buat chap selanjutnya ….. tunggu ya!

Jangan lupa reviewnya !


	3. Chapter 3 : Alur cerita yang berubah

Ada yang lagi nunggu update ? *kkriik..kkriik..* *abaikan* .

Part 3 is coming !

Enjoy !

 _Anonymous dedication to freedom and truth_ \- NIS ( National Intelligent Security - South Korea) a.k.a paspampresnya presiden korea.

31 Desember 2015.

Malam ini terasa sangat meriah. Tentu saja karena malam ini ada New Year Eve Festive di Myeongdong. Hiasan khas natal dan tahun baru yang bertabur lampu hias terlihat di seluruh sudut kota. Toko - toko di sekitar kota menawarkan diskon besar besaran. Semua orang memenuhi jalanan kota ikut meramaikan acara tahun baru. Akan ada pertunjukan kembang api paling spektakuler di Asia, setidaknya itu yang tertulis di seluruh billboard di Seoul. Seperti perayaan tahun baru sebelumnya, Presiden akan menyampaikan pidato tutup tahun lalu membunyikan lonceng Bosingak sebanyak 33 kali tepat di pergantian tahun dan ditutup dengan pertunjukan kembang api.

Dan sebagai seorang pengawal presiden, Namjoon harus tetap bertugas meski sebenarnya kondisi badannya tidak terlalu fit. Dia bersama team A dan team B sedang memastikan wilayah Myeondong, terutama tempat presiden akan menyampaikan pidato, aman. Para sniper telah ditempatkan di seluruh titik yang berpotensi membahayakan presiden. Team A sekali lagi akan berjaga di ring satu, menjaga presiden langsung. Sementara Team B akan berjaga di ring dua dan berbaur dengan pengunjung.

" ssstt.. hyung ! Suga hyung !" Tangan Jungkook mengibas, memberi kode agar Suga mendekatinya. Dan matanya melirik kanan kiri untuk memastikan Namjoon tidak ada di sekitar mereka.

" waeyo Jungkook ? Memangnya kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu ?"

" kau tidak merasa kalau Namjoon hyung menjadi lebih dingin sejak kasus double B waktu itu ?" Tanya Jungkook dengan suara yang sengaja dikecilkan.

 _POP !_

" Dia memang dingin" jawab Suga seadanya. Dikunyahnya lagi permen karet dimulutnya.

 _Kau malah lebih dingin hyung_

" Ani, maksudku. Apa dia punya masalah dengan Bloody Berry? Hyung sahabat dekat Namjoon hyung kan ? Aku pikir mungkin hyung tau"

 _POP!_

"Ah, itu?. Hmm bagaimana ya. Dia yakin kakek dan pacarnya dibunuh oleh Double B. Sekitar 4 tahun lalu. "

 _POP!_

" namun penyidik bilang kakeknya bunuh diri dan pacarnya, hmm, aku tak tahu. Kasusnya dibiarkan begitu saja"

" woah... apa kakeknya Namjoon hyung itu koruptor atau sejenisnya ? " wajah Jungkook benar benar tampak tak punya dosa saat ia bertanya seperti itu. Langsung saja Suga menendang tulang kering Jungkook yang malang

 _DDDUKK !_

" Aah, sakit hyung ! " jungkok mengelus elus kaki kanannya. Sepertinya tendangan tadi agak keras.

" tcch.. kau masuk ke Team A namun penjagaanmu lemah sekali. Ingat ya bocah. Kakek Namjoon bukan orang jahat apalagi koruptor. Jaga ucapanmu di depan hyung mu !"

 _Piip_

" seluruh anggota team A segera menuju kamar hotel VIP. VIP akan menuju tempat acara. " earphone Jungkook menerima pesan dari pusat.

" Dimengerti"

 _Piip_

Kali ini earphone Suga yang berbunyi.

" seluruh anggota team B berjaga di sekitar tempat acara sekarang. VIP akan menuju tempat acara"

" Dimengerti "

...

Piip!

 _" Ja ! apa kau siap ?"_

Seseorang berjaket hitam dan masker hitam mengencangkan tali sepatunya.

" apa itu sebuah pertanyaan, Venom?" Jawab Double B a.k.a Bloody Berry sambil mengenakan topi baseball hitam ke kepalanya

Muncul smirk andalan Venom di wajahnya " _Kau sungguh menarik, aku suka semangatmu_ " .

...

Author POV

Lonceng Bosingak mulai dibunyikan.

 _DDDAAANNG._

 _DDDAAANNG..!_

Bunyi lonceng kedua, 600 meter dari target.

 _DDDAAANNG..!_

 _DDDAAANNG..!_

Bunyi lonceng keempat, 400 meter dari target

 _DDDAAANNG..!_

 _DDDAAANNG..!_

Bunyi lonceng ke enam, 200 meter dari target.

 _DDDAAANNG..!_

 _DDDAAANNG..!_

 _KKAABOOOM!_

Tepat di saat bel Bosingak berbunyi 7 kali, Bloody Berry memulai aksinya. Persis di tempat ia berada sebelum bell dibunyikan, terdengar sebuah ledakan. Hanya suaranya, karna double B menggunakan bomb suara. Meski begitu orang-orang mulai berlarian.

 _DDDAAANNG..!_

Di bunyi lonceng ke delapan, Bloddy berry mengeluarkan sebuah shotgun ber peredam suara dari balik jaketnya. Orang yang mengerti tentang senapan mungkin akan tertawa melihatnya. Shotgun lebih sering digunakan untuk menembak jarak dekat. Namun ia sangat percaya bidikannya akan tepat sasaran.

 _DDDAAANNG..!_

 _DDDAAANNG..!_

 _... KRAASHH_

Sebelum sempat ditembakkan, shotgun Bloody Berry di tembak dari arah kiri hingga terlepas dari genggamannya. Ia cukup terkejut karena belum pernah ada seseorang yang menyadari gerakan cepatnya seperti saat ini. Sebegitu hebatnya kah anggota pengawal presiden ?

 _DDDAAANNG..!_

 _DOOOR !_

Sial

Hampir saja kepalanya hancur berkeping keping. Peluru kedua dari pengawal presiden tadi mengenai bagian depan topi hitamnya. Kini siapapun bisa melihat matanya. Reflek ia menengok kesebelah kirinya. Kira-kira 5 meter dari tempatnya berdiri seseorang dengan pistol yang mengarah tepat kepada Double B. Pupil matanya melebar saat menyadari siapa yang menembaknya tadi.

Namjoon POV

Shit, aku hanya bisa mengenai topinya. Sepertinya tembakan pertama tadi hanya keberuntunganku saja. Dari arah bidikannya, sepertinya ia mengincar presiden. Maldo andwae... Mungkinkah dia ...

 _DDDAAANNG..!_

Bloody Berry ?

Tunggu... mata itu...

 _DDDAAANNG..!_

Huh ? Kemana dia ?

Namjoon POV end

Tiba tiba badan Namjoon tertarik masuk ke gang kecil di antara pertokoan dan ambruk ke tanah. Rupanya Bloody Berry telah berada di belakangnya dengan memanfaatkan banyaknya orang disekitarnya. Tangan Namjoon menggapai- gapai wajah Double B untuk membuka masker wajahnya. Saat masker itu terlepas, Double B segera mengunci badan Namjoon. Jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Namjoon begitu dekat. Uap yaang keluar dari hidung mereka saling beradu. Pupil mata Namjoon pun melebar menatap mata Bloody Berry.

 _Impossible ! Hanya satu orang yang memiliki tatapan seperti ini, dan dia sudah-_

 _DDDAAANNG..!_

" Joon-ah ?"

...

 _Aaww, pertemuan yang sangat mengharukan. Better watch it in the first row . No no , i think it would be better if i put some pressure , wouldn't it ?_

...

" J-jin ! Ka-u ? bagaiman- "

 _DDDAAANNG..!_

Bibir pinkish Jin dengan cepat melumat bibir Namjoon. Begitu cepat hingga Namjoon terkejut dan reflek melepaskan tangan Jin . Hal itu dimanfaatkan Jin untuk menusuk jarum beracun tepat di nadi sekitar leher Namjoon. Jarum tersebut berbentuk khusus sehingga dapat menyimpan cukup racun untuk melumpuhkan korbannya. Dengan sekejap penglihatan Namjoon kabur dan akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

 _Mianhae, aku tak ingin kau terluka, lagi_

Dengan hati-hati Jin meletakkan tubuh Namjoon dan mengambil earphone dari telinganya. Lalu memasangkannya ke telinganya.

 _Krsskkk...krsskk_

" team B ke pusat. Team B ke pusat. VIP dalam bahaya. Meminta squad tambahan segera ke lokasi. Sekali lagi. VIP dalam bahaya. Meminta squad tambahan segera ke lokasi. "

 _Ah, ini pasti karena bomb suara yang tadi._

 _Krsskkk...krsskk_

" team B ke pusat, team B ke pusat. Salah satu anggota terluka parah keadaan tidak sadar. Meminta bantuan paramedis. Meminta bantuan paramedis. "

 _Maksudnya Namjoon ? Dia memang tak sadarkan diri, tapi dia tak terluka parah. Apa ada 'orang lain' disini ?_

 _Krsskkk...krsskk_

" ... hello fellas, i've got your very innoncent person a.k.a VIP ~... "

 _Suara ini... ?_

 _... VENOM !?_

 _Krsskkk...krsskk_

" ...tetap tenang semua, aku tidak apa apa..."

 _Krsskkk...krsskk_

 _Apa apaan ini !. Semua layar billboard menayangkan data keterlibatan paspampres dengan Presiden saat kampanye pemilihan presiden tahun lalu._

"...whoopss that's the worst last word. Anyeong !..."

 _Sialan kau , Venom !_

...

5 Januari 2016

ughh.. where am i ? Kenapa mataku berat sekali untuk dibuka.

Ahh, bau rumah sakit.. kulihat j-hope berada disampingku. Kenapa dia? Menyebalkan. Kupejamkan saja lagi mataku. Siapa tau ini hanya ilusi.

" kau sungguh bebal, Rapmon. Aku tahu kau sudah bangun pabo "

" Aishi ! Berhenti mengguncang-guncang badanku Jung Hoseok ! Aku pasien disini ! Perawat ! Security ! Mmmbbbh..."

J-hope membungkam mulutku dengan tangannya.

" untuk pasien yang hampir mati dan koma selama 5 hari kau cukup liar ya Rapmon ?" J hope akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku

Tunggu... Mwo ? 5 hari ? Jjinja ?

" Bagaimana dengan Presiden ?"

" ah, itu. Itu hanya gertakan. Sebenarnya Komandan Team A yang menjadi korban. Dia di temukan tak bernyawa bergantung di langit2, seperti pinata. Kalau kuingat lagi membuat tengkukku merinding. Hii~.. " ucap Hoseok sambil bergidik dan mengusap usap puncak lehernya.

Namjoon mencoba mencerna kata kata J Hope dengan wajah datarnya yang sungguh minta dilempar sendal swallow ijo sehun exo.

" Tak usah memasang wajah pelongomu, bodoh. racun itu memang sangat kuat. Beruntunglah kau tidak mati karenanya. Aku yang memegang kasusmu. Racun itu kebetulan sama dengan racun pada kasus Kakek dan Jin."

Racun ? Jarum. Ugh, kepalaku sedikit pusing untuk mengingat kejadian itu. Ah !

" Jin ! Jin ! Dimana dia ?"

" apa maksudmu ? Dia kan sudah meninggal 4 tahun lalu"

" aniya, racun itu ! Aku masih hidup! Jin juga pasti masih hidup, Hoseok ! "

" Mwo ?"

" aku melihatnya semalam, ani, 5 hari yang lalu"

Aku yakin wajah pelongonya lebih jelek dari wajahku.

" jadi begini-"

...

Author POV

5 hari yang lalu.

Jin pergi meninggalkan Namjoon tergeletak ditanah. Sekuat apapun ia berusaha menggerakkan badannya, hasilnya nihil. Tak mungkin memanggil Jin untuk kembali apalagi meuju markas teamnya. Nafasnya saja mulai terasa sesak, mungkin otot pernafasannya mulai paralyzed.

 _Maybe now is my time_.

Sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya, Namjoon melihat gadis kecil berambut merah. Gadis yang sama dengan yang 4 tahun lalu ( baca part1) menghampirinya. Dibukanya buku tebal ditangannya.

" hmmm... 1 menit lagi."

Gadis itu berjongkok mengamati wajah Namjoon yang mulai membiru. Ekspresinya begitu datar seakan hal di depannya wajar-wajar saja. Lalu tangannya bergerak menembus dada Namjoon. Gerakan tangannya seperti berusaha menarik sesuatu dari dalam namun tak bisa ia raih.

" huh, menyebalkan. Wrong alarm again, sama seperti 4 tahun lalu. Manusia selalu bikin repot saja "

Itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa Namjoon ingat. Setelah itu semua terlihat gelap dan Namjoon tak mendengar apapun lagi.

...

Di sebuah ruangan tampak Venom berdiri menghadap ke jendela sambil mendengarkan lagu klasik dari piringan hitam. Mulutnya menghembuskan asap rokok dengan santai

" apa maksudmu, Venom !"

BBUGHH !

Jin datang dengan tiba-tiba datang mencengkeram kerah V daan meninju wajah Venom. " seenaknya saja kau mencampuri urusanku. Kau tahu berapa banyak orang tak bersalah terluka karna ulahmu !" Jin mengatakannya tepat di wajah V. Venom justru memberikan senyum smirknya.

" beginikah tingkahmu pada penyelamatmu ?. Haruskah aku mengingatkanmu lagi ?"

Mendengar kalimat itu Jin mengeraskan rahangnya dan melepaskan cengkramannya. Venom kembali menyalakan sepuntung rokok baru setelah merapihkan kembali pakaiannya.

" setidaknya jelaskan maksud tindakanmu, bukankah kau bilang 'urus semua dengan caramu' ?"

Venom menaikkan satu alisnya lalu mengehembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara.

" karena keseimbangan alur cerita mulai berubah. " ucap Venom sambil mendekat ke arah Jin dan menarik dagunya pelan. Menarik wajah Jin mendekat ke wajahnyanya.

" karna aku tak ingin Kkanji ku pergi meninggalkan tuannya" Dalam sekejap bibir Venom bertemu dengan bibir Jin.

TBC

...

BTS ( Behind The Story )

Ah, kelar juga part3. Maaf ya kalo part sebelumnya rada 'melayang' feelnyaT^T. Kesenengan dapet review *plaakkk* (coret kalimat sebelumnya) Dibikinnya cuma semalem !. Dan akhirnya dapat pelajaran bahwa ff adalah karya suci yang tak bisa diburu2 ( okay, author makin gila). Jadilah part 3 molor syekalee. ( Maaf banget T^T)

V mulai banyak tampil. Gimana ? Aku sebagai author pun tak menyangka akan terselip sedikit TaeJin -..- keseimbangannya benar benar berubah. Gak berubah banget sih *apa coba* maklumin author yang masih newbie ini

Kkanji itu nama anjingnya V di kehidupan nyata. Got the idea ?

Masih ada part selanjutnya untuk dibaca! Rencananya sih bakal ada *piiiiip* dan di part akhir ( yang masih misteri kapan akan berakhir) bakal jadi *piiiiip*.

Tenang, ratingnya tetep K+ kok :)

Keep give me your support by read and review my ff :D

Masukan dan kritik juga sangat membantu :D

For Gummysmiled : Terimakasih ! Disini kejawab kan kalo Jin masih hidup *yayy*. Ga akan kubiarkan Namjoon mati sendirian (biarin aja atau enggak ya)

For callieag97 : ditunggu chap berikutnya ya !

For lee shikuni : ini bakal author kasih tau, tapi kemungkinan bakal muncul tokoh baru.

Namjoon : pria kesepian yg ditinggal pacarnya 'meninggal'.

Jin a.k.a Doubel B aka Bloody berry: benang merah kehidupan ( halah) yang mengharuskan dia meninggalkan Namjoon.

V : masih misteri~ boss dari Doubel B atau ...

Jung Hoseok aka J hope: sepupu Namjoon yang berprofesi sebagai polisi di Seoul

Min Yoongi : teman se dorm Namjoon dan juga anggota team B, teman Namjoon dari SMA

Jeon Jungkook : teman se dorm Namjoon dan maknae di satuan Paspampres, anggota team A. Kenal Namjoon saat masih trainee anggota paspampres

Jimin : cuma sekali muncul, itupun cuma 1 line ngomongnya T.T . Teman sma namjoon. Sekarang sudah menjadi penyanyi solo di jepang.

Kakek Namjoon : kakek yang sangat baik kepada cucunya juga pacar cucunya. Namun ada rahasia dibalik senyum hangatnya .Terimakasih banyak buat supportnya !


	4. Chapter4: Ketika Racun dan Darah bertemu

Dururruduruduuu ~ Part 4 in da house!

Makasih yang udah review ^^

By the way ada chara baru disini, dari Boyband yang kita tunggu comebacknya … BAP !

So, Enjoy !

What am I To You :

Ketika Racun dan Darah bertemu, menjauhlah

Mata Jin menerawang ke langit langit kamar. Pikirannya penuh dengan kejadian kemarin malam. Gambaran Namjoon yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya berputar seperti film yang terus di replay. Wajahnya sungguh berbeda sejak terakhir kali ia melihat Namjoon 4 tahun lalu. Pipinya yang tirus dan rambutnya yang putih. Bagaimana rambutnya bisa seputih itu ? Apa dia selalu menghabiskan makanannya ? Apa semua ini karena Jin ? Apa Namjoon merindukannya selama 4 tahun terakhir ?

 _Dasar bodoh. Untuk apa kau menunggu orang yang sudah mati, pabo._

Air mata mulai menuruni pipi halus Jin. Kamar itu memang gelap, namun cahaya bulan yang menerobos masuk lewat jendela memperlihatkan wajah Jin yang berurai air mata.

Venom yang berbaring di samping Jin terbangun. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jin. Dengan kedua tangannya ia mengusap perlahan air mata Jin dan mendekap kepala Jin di atas dadanya yang tak ditutupi sehelai benang itu. Tanpa memberontak sedikitpun, tubuh Jin melakukan semua yang di inginkan oleh Venom.

" Diamlah Kkanji-ah. Kau bersama dengan denganku disini. Jangan pernah lagi kau menangis di hadapanku. " Venom mengecup puncak kepala Jin dengan lembut. Sama seperti yang biasa Namjoon lakukan 4 tahun lalu.

 _Dingin, yang kurasakan hanya dingin. Bukan ini yang aku mau. Joon-ah, aku merindukanmu._

 _..._

Someone POV

12 tahun yang lalu. Awal agustus 2003. Gwancheon

" Hyung ! Hyung! Kau dimana ?"

Hihihi, dia takkan menemukanku disini. Pohon peach ini memang tempat terbaik untuk bersembunyi. Selain bayak buah peach yang sudah masak, pohon ini cukup tinggi. Dia takkan bisa memanjat pohon ini tanpa bantuanku.

"Hyung, keluarlah! Aku menyerah ! kau tak usah berjaga ! Ayolah hyung !" Rupanya anak sudah kelelahan mencariku. Padahal dia sudah berada di bawah pohon tempatku bersembunyi.

" aku disini, wee.. hahaha. Tunggu sebentar aku akan turun dulu". Astaga, dengan mulut poutnya wajah anak itu semakin lucu.

Eh, mobil siapa itu ? Setahuku warna mobil Ahjussi berwarna silver, bukan hitam. Pasti itu punya tamunya Ahjussi.

" Hyung ! Kenapa malah bengong ! Ayo cepat turun !".

" Mian ! Sebentar ne !" . Siapa orang itu ? Aku belum pernah melihatnya. Ah, sudahlah. Bukan urusanku juga.

Tiba-tiba jam tanganku berbunyi. Sudah jam setengah 3 sore. Gawat ! Aku bisa telat latihan !

" maafkan hyung ya. Hyung harus pulang. Kapan kapan hyung akan kesini lagi. "

" uugh, kan belum selesai main petak umpetnya" . Ku acak acak rambutnya.

" hyung pasti kembali lagi. Titip salam buat Ahjussi ya ! Anyeong !"

" chakkaman hyung ! berikan tanganmu " anak itu menaruh sebuah gigi kecil di telapak tanganku.

" itu gigiku yang ke 12. Hati hati ya hyung !"

Okay, anak itu cukup aneh.

Keesokan harinya aku kembali lagi datang kerumah anak itu. Sejujurnya aku tak tahu siapa nama anak itu. Aku sangat jarang pergi ke Gwancheon, itupun hanya saat liburan musim panas saja. Rumahku berada di Seoul, tak begitu jauh dengan Gwancheon. Setahuku dia tak punya eomma, karena aku selalu hanya melihat Ahjushi saat datang kerumahnya.

Asap hitam dari mana itu ? Astaga ! Rumah anak itu terbakar ! Gawat ! segera kutelpon 119. Menunggu bisa terlalu lama. Sekarang aku harus membantu menyelamatkan mereka. Keran, keran, dimana dia ? Ah ada satu di dekat garasi mobil ! Kebetulan sekali ada selang disana. Ku guyur seluruh badanku dan kubasahi handuk latihanku.

Untunglah pintu depan tak terkunci. Kututupi mulutku dengan handuk basah tadi. Sepertinya api berasal dari perapian di ruang keluarga. Dimana Ahjushi dan anak itu. Sebentar, aku mendengar suara dari balik pintu di dekat ruang tamu. Kubuka pintu itu setelah aku mengecek panas atau tidak pintu itu dengan punggung tanganku. Akhirnya kutemukan ahjushi dan anak itu. Sepertinya Ahjushi tidak sadarkan diri. Mungkinkah Ahjushi keracuanan gas CO?

" ayo cepat keluar dari sini ! Kau bisa keracunan gas beracun !"

" shireo ! aku mau sama appa ! ".

" kau keluar dulu sama hyung ! Ayo !"

" SHIREO !" Kalau dia rewel begini tak ada pilihan lain. Ku gendong paksa dia meski badannya meronta rota minta turun.

" KALAU KAU MAU SELAMAT, DIAM"

Dia langsung berhenti meronta dan terdiam. Apa aku tadi terlalu kasar ? Sudahlah, aku harus mengeluarkannya sekarang.

DDDUAAR...!

Tepat saat aku menurunkannya di dekat gerbang depan rumah. Terjadi sebuah ledakan dari dalam rumah. Dengan cepat kudorong badan anak itu menjauh dari rumah.

" APPA , APPA ...! "

Dan yang terakhir kudengar adalah suara sirine pemadam kebakaran dari kejauhan.

...

Aku tahu keadaannya akan seperti ini. Ketua mengirim orangnya untuk menolongku, lebih tepatnya menjemputku. Aku lupa semua handphone anggota pasti disadap oleh organisasi. Dan sekarang aku dipanggil untuk menghadap ke Ketua. Ah, aku pasti mendapat hukuman .

" Anyeong haseyo Leader-nim" kubungkukkan badanku 90 derajat.

" keluarlah" Ketua menyuruh orang lain diruangan ini selain diriku untuk keluar. Sepertinya hukumanku sangat berat.

" apa yang kau lakukan di Gwancheon ?" Tanya Ketua dengan tenangnya. Tapi nada tenangnya inilah yang membuatku semakin tidak tenang.

" Latihan mixed boxing dengan Lee songsaengnim"

" Lalu, siapa anak kecil yang kau bawa itu ?"

 _Bukan aku yang membawanya! Aku menolongnya lalu terbawa oleh orang-orangmu, ketua !_

" Saya menyelamatkannya saat rumahnya kebakaran"

" kau tahu aturan disini, bukan ? Once you come in , you can't come out"

" Saya tahu hal itu ketua. Tapi saya pikir dia bisa bergabung dengan kita"

Ketua hanya terdiam menunggu kalimatku selanjutnya.

" saya sudah mengamati kehidupannya dan juga ayahnya. Kematian ayahnya yang tak wajar bisa kita jadikan alasan yang tepat"

Pena berwarna metalik di tangan kanannya mulai berputar putar di jemari tangan ketua. Kutelan saliva yang ada dimulutku.

" saya berada di TKP saat kejadian. Ayahnya sudah lebih dulu meninggal karena keracuan CO diruang kerjanya. Namun api berasal dari perapian yang terletak diruang keluarga. Kemungkinan anak itu mencari ayahnya saat kebakaran terjadi dan saya menemukan anak itu bersama ayahnya. Setelah itu muncul ledakan yang berasal dari ruang tengah yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga. "

Pena itu berhenti berputar. Ketua berdiri dari balik mejanya berjalan ke arahku. Selamat tinggal dunia.

" untung saja kau selamat, Nak" ucapnya hangat setelah memeluk erat tubuhku. Lalu kedua tangannya menepuk pundakku.

" Kerja bagus. Aku juga sudah menganalisis hidup bocah itu. Sisanya kuserahkan padamu"

" ne Abeoji ! kalau begitu aku permisi dulu !"

Terlukis senyum tipis diwajah Ayah. Senyumnya secara otomatis menular padaku. Fyuuh, kali ini aku selamat. Terimakasih telah memperpanjang hidupku, Ketua !

...

Seminggu berlalu, anak itu terus saja diam di kamarnya. Untung dia masih mau makan dan minum, itupun karena aku yang menyuapinya setiap hari. Mungkin ini salahku membentaknya waktu itu. Tapi aku benar-benar bingung dan khawatir saat itu. Aishi, andai aku bisa mengontrol emosiku lebih baik-

" jalan jalan"

Eh? Dia barusan ngomong apa?

" J-jalan ? Jigeum ?"

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak bermimpi kan?

" okay, ayo kita jalan jalan disekitar sini. Mau ku gendong ?". Wajah mungilnya mengangguk sekali lagi. Aih, neomu kyeopta ^^

...

" nah, kenalkan ini Daehyun-ssi. Dia seorang Equipment Developer disini. Ayo beri salam "

" Anyeong ! Siapa namamu ?" Daehyun hyung menyunggingkan senyum angelicnya. Namun yang disapa malah diam saja.

" wah, kau cukup dingin juga. Ah, itu Youngie !"

Yang dimaksud Daehyun hyung itu Youngjae, ahli analisis kimia dari organisasi kami. Tapi aku yakin di dalam tabung elemeyer di tangan kanannya itu adalah kopi. Astaga, bukankah lebih mudah membuat kopi dengan coffee maker ?

" wah, apa kita punya anggota baru ?" Tanya Youngjae setelah membuka google glassnya.

" ya begitulah. Tapi dia sedikit hmm, rusak" Jawab Daehyun sambil menyeruput kopi milik Youngjae.

" Jjinja ? Ah, kau mau ikut aku ke dapur ? Aku mau membuat makan siang, mau ?"

Secara ajaib mata anak itu berbinar dan turun dari gendonganku meraih tangan Youngjae menuju dapur. Aku yang lebih lama bersamanya bahkan baru bisa berkomunikasi lagi hari ini.

"Tck..tck, pesona Yougjae hyung tak bisa diremehkan "

Daehyun hyung menaruh tabung elemeyer itu diatas meja lalu kembali mengutak atik shotgun di hadapannya.

" apa dia benar benar ingin bergabung ?"

" entahlah hyung. Tapi aku yakin dia pasti mau tinggal disini. Dari data yang ku kumpulkan, keluarganya hanya satu yaitu ayahnya. Tidak ada data anggota keluarga lainnya. Takkan ada yang mencarinya, setidaknya sampai polisi sadar ada anak kecil hilang dalam kebakaran itu"

" kalau begitu coba lihat ini" ia meluncur ke rak arsip dengan kursinya yang beroda( bukan kursi roda) dan mengambil sebuah dokumen, lebih tepatnya koran edisi 2 hari yang lalu. "Coba kau baca headline newsnya"

Hmm.

 **Rumah dari anggota penyidik resort Gwancheon terbakar, Ayah dan Anak meninggal bersama.**

Judul berita yang cukup aneh. Ayah dan anak meninggal bersama ?

" kau ingat Zelo?

" Zelo hyung? tentu saja. Zelo hyung adalah orang kita di kepolisian Gyeonggi do."

" Dia bilang itu hasil penyelidikan forensik dari gigi yang ditemukan disana karena jasad keduanya 'hancur' karena ledakan." Ucapnya sambil meluncur kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Gigi ? pantas saja. Pasti gigi dari anak itu terjatuh di ruang kerja ayahnya. Dengan ini semuanya menjadi lebih jelas! Pasti ada sesuatu yang beres.

" hyung, dimana Jongup hyung ?"

" emm, coba kau cari di basement. Seingatku dia tak mau diganggu sejak kemarin. Ada sedikit trouble di jaringan kita, begitu katanya."

...

Jongup hyung adalah salah satu ahli IT terbaik kami, kalau tak mau di sebut sebagai hacker paling berbahaya di organisasi ini. Handphoneku yang disadap adalah satu karya kecilnya untukku.

" hyung ! Bisa kau cari tahu tentang pemilik mobil ini?" Aku mengambil pulpen dan kertas di mejanya lalu menggambar sebuah mobil.

Dia menoleh kepadaku dengan muka blank nya " kau datang disaat yang tepat. 2 jam yang lalu akan kubunuh siapapun yang masuk tiba tiba dan menganggu pekerjaanku. Coba sini kulihat, bocah"

"Aku bukan bocah lagi hyung !, lagipula kau cuma lebih tua 10 bulan !"

" terserah... hmm coba kau lihat ini. Aku mau ke toilet sebentar" ucapnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan layar komputernya.

Firasatku benar, hanya ada 5 orang yang punya mobil ini di korea. 2 orang wanita, 1 warga negara asing dan 2 pria. Salah satunya adalah pengusaha paruh baya. Dan dia adalah tamu terakhir dari Ahjussi,

Kim Hyunjoon

...

3 januari 2016

...

" kau yakin dia itu Bloody berry ?"

" belum komandan. Tapi sudah ada kesaksian dari saksi mata dan korban"

" Kalau begitu segera lengkapi berkasnya dan segera limpahkan ke kejaksaan."

" siap komandan"

….TBC…

Behind The Story (BTS)

Hmm someone pov disini cukup sulit. Kadang lupa siapa yang dimaksud disini -_-

Makin bingung ? jangan dong… *bakar aja authornya, BAKAR!*

Di Chap selanjutnya kamu ga bakal bingung ko ^^

For Jeruk manis: BB? Byun Baekhyun ?Bloody berry ? Bloody berry itu jin ^^". Makasih buat reviewnya !

For : makasih ya buat reviewnya !

For Lee shikuni : Maafkan aku ~. Terimakasih buat reviewnya !

For Gummysmiled : Disini udah jelas kan? ( belum!) hehe ditunggu di chap berikutnya yah! Makasih banyak buat masukan dan reviewnya !


	5. Chapter 5 : Penulis Kisah Terhebat

Yang bingung di chap sebelumnya angkat tangan !(banyak banget TT)

Chap ini bakal jelasin semua kebingungan kalian ko ^^

Jangan lupa Read and Review !

Enjoy !

 **What am I to You ?**

Penulis Kisah Terhebat

…

Firasatku benar, hanya ada 5 orang yang punya mobil ini di korea. 2 orang wanita, 1 warga negara asing dan 2 pria. Salah satunya adalah pengusaha paruh baya. Dan dia adalah tamu terakhir Ahjussi,

 _Kim Hyunjoon_

" hey Taehyung ! Yongjae menyuruhmu segera ke dapur!" Kepala Daehyun hyung menyembul dari balik pintu.

" aku ? Sekarang ?"

Daehyun hyung memberikan tatapan -_- sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan bodohku dan menarikku ke arah dapur.

"A-aa, chakkaman !".

Ternyata Youngjae dan anak itu memasak spaghetti. Kurasa spaghetti untuk makan siang agak sedikit-

" hyung mau ?" Anak itu menyodorkan sesuap spaghetti ke mulutku. Apa ini sebuah ilusi ? Ekspresinya terlihat sangat bahagia. Tampaknya ia sudah baikan.

" ayo buka mulutmu, hyung !" Pintanya kepadaku. Mulutku otomatis terbuka lebar dan memakan spaghettinya.

Ini, enak !

" masakan Youngjae hyung memang lezat !" Kuacungkan dua jempolku untuknya.

" ani, Jin yang membuatnya " tangan kananya mengelus kepala anak kecil itu.

Jin ? Jadi namanya Jin ?

" nde ! Aku yang masak ini tadi. Hehe " ucap Jin dengan mulut yang belepotan saus spaghetti.

Daehyun yang baru saja menyuap spaghetti ke mulutnya tampak terkejut. " O- hya ? bwhe-a-fha wu-mu-mu ?"

" Nde ?"

Disaat seperti ini aku yang selalu menjadi translator bahasa aliennya " Berapa umurmu Jin ?"

" 10 tahun " dimasukkannya sesuap spaghetti lagi ke mulutnya. Perkembangan kesehatan mentalnya sangat cepat. Aku harus berterimakasih pada Yongjae hyung. Kalau keadaannya sudah membaik seperti ini, mungkin aku bisa menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan untuk Jin.

" Jin, apa kau mau tinggal bersama kami ?".

 _Wrong step, Taehyung._

Ekspresinya kini mulai mengeras. Youngjae hyung dan Daehyun hyung langsung terdiam dan memandang kearahku seperti berkata -

 _Bodoh !_

Hey ! Aku hanya mencoba !

" Appa selalu bilang aku harus kuat tanpa Appa. Apa hyungdeul bisa membuatku semakin kuat ? ".

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku anggap kata-katanya barusan sebagai kata 'iya'. Sambil tersenyum lebar aku menjawab,

" Tentu saja Jin "

...

Jin POV

 _5 tahun kemudian_

Black Gun Organization

Organisasi pembunuh bayaran, menakutkan, gelap, penuh dengan orang yang tak berperasaan.

Itulah yang mereka katakan tentang kami. Tapi, apa yang kurasakan sangat berbeda. Kami adalah keluarga. Saling melindungi. aku akan melakukan apapun untuk terus bersama mereka, meski itu artinya harus membasahi tanganku dengan darah. Aku hanya ingin terus melihat mereka menyambutku saat pulang. Menyemangatiku melewati semua.

Dan juga, untuk appaku. Aku akan terus berusaha menjadi lebih dan lebih kuat lagi. Daehyun hyung memberitahuku semuanya sebelum peresmianku sebagai anggota setahun lalu. Rasa marah dan sedih selalu menggangguku sejak aku tahu tentang kematian ayahku. Andai saja Taehyung hyung. Ah, salah, Venom tak menyelamatkanku, aku mungkin sudah mati.

Jin POV end

...

Aih, anak itu suka sekali menghilang. Untung saja aku berhasil menemukannya sedang melamun di pinggir atap. Sinar merah senja membuatnya terlihat seperti lukisan siluet yang indah. Rambut apricotnya bergerak searah angin bertiup pelan. Aneh, mulutku langsung tersenyum dan kakiku secara otomatis melangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya.

" kau sedang apa disini ?"

" nothing, hyung sendiri ?" Ia menoleh kearahku dan melemparkan senyum manisnya. Percayalah, jantungku belum pernah berdetak secepat ini bahkan saat aku menjalankan tugasku sekalipun.

" obbseo, kau mau ?" Aku menyodorkan permen chupa cups rasa strawberry untuknya. Jin mengambil permen itu dan membuka bungkusnya lalu memasukkan permen itu ke mulutku.

" kau saja yang makan permen itu" Jin kembali melamun memandang ke langit.

" jin"

"Emm.."

" apa kau ingin bersekolah?"

" huh ?" Jin menoleh padaku dengan ekspresi 'apa-maksud-mu?'

" Yah, kalau kau mau. Kau selalu melamun akhir akhir ini. Aku pikir itu bisa membuatmu eng, senang ?" Kuputar putar tangkai chupa cups dimulutku.

" Senior High School , ya ? Boleh juga. Tapi apa itu tak membahayakan organisasi ?"

" tidak, tidak akan. Aku yang jamin " kutarik keluar permenku sebentar ."Aku akan menyiapkan dokumen yang kau butuhkan, jadi kau tenang saja. "

Senyum manisnya kembali menghias wajahnya. " gomawoyo hyung"

" oh, satu lagi. Ini kado ulang tahunmu yang ke 15 ! Saengil cukhae !"Ku masukkan permen yang tadi aku makan ke mulutnya lalu ku acak-acak rambutnya. Tiba-tiba tangannya memegang kedua tanganku dan matanya lurus menatap mataku. Damn it ! Dia berhasil membuatku salting lagi.

" kau jorok seperti biasanya" di masukkannya permen tadi kembali ke mulutku lalu pergi menuju tangga.

Kuputar-putar tangkai permenku sambil memandang ke langit senja. Kutarik keluar permen itu dan ku baringkan badanku menghadap langit.

Hemm, undirect kiss ya...

...

Seoul,

12 Oktober 2011

Malam ini kami semua berpesta merayakan peresmianku sebagai pengganti ketua di sebuah diskotik di Seoul. Ya, umurku memang baru 21 tahun tapi ayahku meminta pensiun dini. Hah, begitulah nasib anak semata wayang.

Hanya Jin yang tak bersama kami, tentu saja karna di masih 18 tahun. Selain itu dia bilang kalau dia punya janji dengan temannya.

Aku benci suasana ramai seperti, lebih baik aku keluar sebentar. Sekalian mencari udara segar. Hhmm musim gugur tahun ini cukup dingin, padahal ini masih bulan Oktober.

Kakiku melangkah ke taman kota . Disaat seperti ini banyak orang yang berjalan bersama kekasihnya. Kumasukkan kedua tanganku yang kedinginan ke saku jaket hitamku. Sepertinya satu batang saja bisa sedikit menghangatkanku. Aku berhenti sebentar untuk duduk di salah satu bangku di taman yang agak sepi. Lalu kunyalakan satu Malboroku dan menghirupnya pelan. Fffuh... asap putih keluar dari mulutku. Tunggu, siapa itu? Ada dua Namja saling berciuman. Bukannya aku tak suka dengan hal-hal seperti ini tapi salah satu namja itu adalah ,

Jin?

Ku injak rokokku ke tanah dan aku berusaha mendekati mereka tanpa ketahuan. Nah, akhirnya aku dapat melihat namja yang sedang bersama Jin. Tapi masih belum jelas. Entah mengapa saat aku melihat mereka bersama ada desiran aneh di dadaku. Bukan debaran, ini lebih seperti bunga api. Hanya sedikit, tapi bila tak hati-hati itu dapat membakar sekelilingnya. Kukeluarkan handphoneku untuk mengambil gambar mereka.

 _Ckrik.._

... Maldo andwae...

Dia itu-

...

 _Sehari sebelumnya._

Taehyung termenung di kamarnya menatap semua data tentang Kim Hyunjoon di salah balik lemari dinding kamarnya. Benang benar merah mengarah ke beberapa titik di atas selembar peta yang penuh dengan beberapa photo dari Kim Hyunjoon. Riwayat hidup, jumlah kekayaan, semua lengkap. Tak terkecuali riwayat kejahatannya.

 _Ddururdudu..._

Taehyung menyentuh tanda dial di handphone yang sedari tadi ia mainkan.

" waeyo, Jongup hyung "

...

" ah, tak ada kemajuan berarti. Kim Hyunjoon selalu berpindah pindah lima tahun belakangan. Dan dia suka sekali plesir ke luar negeri."

...

" Kau dapat data baru lagi ? Woah, daebak!"

...

" okay, akan kulihat emailku sekarang"

Taehyung membuka laptopnya untuk mengakses akun emailnya. Hmmm, ini dia email dari Jongup hyung. Oh, ini data terbaru tentang keluarga Kim Hyunjoon lengkap dengan fotonya. Anaknya kini terpilih menjadi walikota Seoul. Kim Ryujoon. Berarti namja di sebelahnya adalah cucu dari Kim Hyunjoon,

Kim Namjoon.

...

Kim Namjoon ? dengan Jin ?

...

Jujur saja aku benci Namjoon. Aku benci harus membagi senyum Jin dengannya. Aku benci melihat Jin tersenyum lepas saat bersamanya. Aku benci untuk berbagi Jin ku dengannya. Aku tahu mungkin Jin hanya menganggapku sebagai kakaknya. Tapi sungguh, bagaimana bisa Jin berhubungan dengan cucu dari pembunuh ayahnya ! Ya, benar. Karena ia tak tahu akan hal itu. apa yang akan dirasakan Jin kalau ia tahu hal ini ? Apakah ia akan sedih ? Atau, agghh. Demi apapun aku tak tega melihatnya bersedih, apalagi kalau itu karena Namjoon. Agghh... eottokhaeji ...aghh

" kau sedang apa hyung " kepala Jin tiba -tiba muncul dari pintu kamarku. Buru buru aku mengambil komik di sebelah bantalku dan berpura pura membacanya.

" ah, kau Jin. Masuk masuk !"

Jin mengambil komik dari tanganku dan membetulkan posisinya." kau membaca komik itu terbalik, hyung " .

"Ah, keurokuna... hehe"

Dia malah memberiku tatapan 'what's-wrong-with-you?'

" Hari ini kau pulang malam lagi, kemana saja kau seharian ?" Tanyaku sekenanya sambil membetulkan posisi komik di tanganku.

" sekolah, lalu pergi kerumah teman"

"Oh, ya ? Siapa temanmu itu? "

"Namjoon , Kim Namjoon"

Namjoon ? Jadi dia habis dari rumahnya? Begitu? ( iya bodoh).

" Dia pacarmu ? "

" a-aniya"

" tak apa. Aku tahu, mustahil kalau aku tak tahu data setiap anggota organisasi, bukan ?" Wajah Jin memerah dan kuanggap itu sebagai pernyataan ' ya dia memang pacarku' atau semacamnya.

"B-bagaimana dengan perkembangan Kim Hyunjoon ? Apa kau sudah menemukan data baru ?" Jin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Langsung saja ku pegang kedua pundaknya menghadap kearahku

" sudah berapa lama kau dengannya ?"

" s-sekitar setahun yang lalu..."

Setahun ? Dan aku tak tahu? bodoh sekali kau Taehyung.

" kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang ? Kau pikir aku ini siapa !". Kueratkan penganganku dipundaknya. " tatap mataku Jin ! Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padamu? "

Bukan pandangan marah yang kuberikan padanya. Melainkan pandangan penuh rasa khawatir dan takut akan terjadi sesuatu padanya.

" jangan khawatir, hyung. Dia anak yang baik. Bahkan aku juga dekat dengan kakeknya. Beliau orang yang sangat hangat "

Kini kedua tanganku melepas pundak Jin. Jin dekat dengan kakeknya Namjoon ? Berarti dia tahu kalau-

" siapa kakeknya ?"

" dia seorang pengusaha, dan sepertinya ia mau pensiun. Begitu katanya"

Aku sedikit terhenyak mendengar perkataan Jin. Jadi dia belum tahu kebenarannya. Astaga, kenapa sekarang semua menjadi begitu rumit. Pandanganku kosong untuk beberapa waktu. Kini hanya diam diantara kita.

" putuskan hubunganmu dengannya"

" apa maksud hyung-"

" ini perintah dari Ketua. Kuharap kau tak melupakan siapa dirimu disini dan kepada siapa kau berbicara " entah apa yang merasuki pikiranku. Suara barusan terdengar seperti bukan diriku saja.

" hyung !" Jin menatapku dengan ekspresi kaget dan bingung. Namun wajahku tetap datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Ku anggap kau mengerti maksud perkataanku. kalau kau sudah mengerti, cepatlah keluar dari sini"

...

 _D-1 sebelum Kim Hyunjoon tewas_.

Gelap mata ? Itu hanya kata-kata murahan dari orang yang tak tahu diriku dan menilaiku dengan otak kecil mereka. Aku tahu siapa itu Jin. Aku tahu betapa rapuhnya dia. Karena itu aku berusaha melindunginya. Apa yang akan kulakukan, semata mata untuk dirinya. Hanya aku yang bisa bersamanya. Karena akulah penyelamatnya.

...

" Tempatkan beberapa 'tikus' lagi di sekitar rumahnya. Jaga komunikasi dengan orang kita di dalam rumah itu. Besok kita laksanakan misi. Bloody Berry,kau datang kemarkas jam 2 setelah kau pulang sekolah."

" Baik"

" Jongup, hubungi Zelo sekarang dan informasikan tentang misi kita. Jangan sampai ada polisi di sekitar TKP"

"emm"

" Youngjae , apa chemical eksekutor sudah siap ?"

" Sesuai dengan efek yang kau minta Ketua, semua sudah siap"

" Jika ada yang ingin mundur dari misi ini, silahkan nyatakan pendapatnya"

Tak ada satu pun yang berniat undur diri. Bahkan mata Jin pun terlihat sangat bersemangat.

 _Mianhae.._

" Baiklah, aku sangat berterimakasih untuk semua. Once you come in, you can't come out. Untuk Jin !"

" Untuk Jin !"

" sekarang kalian boleh kembali ke tempat masing- masing"

Disaat semua orang keluar ruangan, hanya Daehyun hyung yang tidak keluar. Ia malah menyisipkan rokok di bibirnya dan menyalakannya.

" apa kau yakin dengan semuanya, Venom ? " tanyanya sambil menawarkan macis miliknya kepadaku. Segera ku keluarkan sepuntung rokok untuk dinyalakan.

" ya, semua akan berjalan sesuai dengan kisah yang kutulis " asap putih mengitari kami berdua.

" baiklah, kuserahkan semua padamu. Tapi kuingatkan sekali lagi, kau mungkin akan menyesalinya nanti" Daehyun berlalu keluar dari ruangan.

Fffuuh...

 _mungkin ... suatu hari nanti..._

...

 _D-Day_

" Oh, ya kakek tak usah repot repot mengantarku pulang. Biar Namjoon saja yang ikut dengan kakek . Aku ada urusan sebentar"

" oh, kalau begitu hati- hati dijalan ya Jin !"

" ne, aku duluan ya ! Anyeongi gaseyo harabeoji !"

….TBC...

BTS (Behind the Story)

Jadi, ceritanya, maunya ( ga efektif amat ) mau ngasih tau kalian tentang sisi lain dari Venom a.k.a. V a.k.a. Taehyung yang sebenernya unyu-unyu gimana gitu :)

By the way ada yang udah nonton BTS on stage: prologue ? banyak Namjin and Taejin nya !, siapapun yang bikin ceritanya, Bless you ! Penuh dengan teka-teki pararel dengan MV I Need U, Jjang !

Jadi pingin bikin fanfic tentang itu :D

 **For akainekochan410** : disini sudah terjawab kan ? Singkatnya, Venom itu sebenarnya baik dan kakek namjoon adalah pembunuh ayah Jin.

Makasih buat reviewnya !

 **For Lee Shikuni** : Makasih buat reviewnya ! dan chap ini masih bagian dari flashback,hehe

 **For gummysmiled** : Terimakasih buat Reviewnya !sebenarnya aku kurang suka anak kecil ._.

Disini jelas kan kenapa Jin bisa sama Venom :D

Terimakasih buat Reviewnya yah semua !

Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya!


	6. Chapter 6: Semua mengalir sesuai alurnya

Chapter 6 telah datang ! Maaf buat yang udah nunggu lama buat chapter ini.

Semua rahasia akan terbuka lebar, hohoho !

ENJOY !

...

D-day , 14.15 p.m

Markas Black Gun Organization

Taehyung a.k.a Venom terdiam mematut layar besar di hadapannya. Kali ini di mulutnya terselip sebatang chupa chups strawberry, bukan sebatang Malboro mild seperti biasanya.

" Laporan. Semua persiapan, beres. Tinggal eksekusi dan semua selesai" Jongup menunjukkan semua status persiapan di layar.

" bisa kau perlihatkan data lengkapnya hyung ?". Mendengar peeintah Venom, jemari Jongup langsung meluncur diatas keyboard san menampilkan rincian data di layar.

" Kim Hyunjoon tinggal sendiri bersama para pekerja rumah tangga termaauk supir dan penjaga rumah. Semua pekerja di rumahnya telah diganti dengan orang kita secara bertahap sejak tahun lalu. Pihak polisi sekitar wilyah ini sudah diganti dengan orang kita oleh Zelo m. Kamera cctv dan kamera kendaraan sekitar TKP sudah di hack sejak 3 hari yang lalu.

Semua berjalan sesuai perintahmu,Venom"

Ploopp !

Venom mengeluarkan permen dari mulutnya. Smirk liciknya kembali terlukis di bibir Venom.

" Siapkan eksekutor kita, Bloody Berry. "

Daehyun yang sedang berusaha menyalakan rokoknya terdiam mendengar kata2 Venom. " Kau yakin semua akan berjalan sesuai rencanamu ?"

BLAMM!

" Jeosunghamnida ! Aku sedikit terlambat. " Tiba-tiba datang Bloody Berry masuk ke dalam ruangan. Lengkap dengan masker hitam metalik dan pakaian serba hitamnya.

" kalau begitu ikut aku, akan ku jelaskan tentang alat eksekusinya" Daehyun merangkul pundak Jin dan menuju ruangan lain. Mata Venom memperhatikan mereka lewat pantulan bayangan di layar besar.

 _Ini lebih dari rencana biasa. Aku yelah menulis sebuah kisah yang dramatis dan epik. Dan semuanya akan berakhir sesuai keinginanku._

...

D-day, 21.15 pm

Kediaman Kim Hyunjoon

Semua anggota telah bersiap di posisi sesuai tugas masing-masing. Venom, Jongup, Youngjae dan beberapa teknisi ada di dalam sebuah Truck di dekat kediaman Kim Hyunjoon. Daehyun dan Bloody menyusup ke dalam rumah Kim Hyunjoon. Kini Bloody Berry mulai bergerak menuju target di ruang kerjanya.

Piip!

" _Daehyun hyung_ " suara Venom terdengar di earphone Daehyun.

" _Biarkan Jin yang eksekusi, kau berjaga di balik pintu ruang kerja Hyunjoon_ " Daehyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

" Bukankah dia tak tahu wajah target ? Selama ini kau yang menyuruhku untuk tak membocorkan foto target"

" _Tenang, dia pasti akan mengikuti instruksiku. Bersiaplah untuk perintah selanjutnya_ " Daehyun bisa membayangkan senyum smirk Venom dari suara di earphonenya.

" aku penasaran dengan alur ceritamu, Venom-"

CCRAAANG !

" Harabeoji ?"

Tiba - tiba terdengar suara kaca terjatuh dan suara Jin yang terkejut..

" _SHOOT IT !, NOW!_ "

Mendengar perintah Venom, Daehyun langsung menembak, atau lebih tepatnya meniup jarum bius ke arah leher Kim Hyunjoon dan tepat sasaran. Kepalanya langsung ambruk diatas meja kerjanya.

Bloody Berry yang menyaksikan kejadian itu terkejut dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Otaknya tak bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

 _Daehyun hyung baru saja.., Harabeoji.., ini berarti..._

Daehyun melangkah memasuki ruang kerja "Cepat selesaikan sisanya, Double B" . Namun dia langsung dihadang dengan moncong shotgun milik Jin. Daehyun bisa melihat mata merah Jin yang berkaca-kaca dan penuh amarah juga kebingungan.

" Apa maksud semuanya, Hyung?!" Jin benar benar menghiraukan semua perintah Jongup hyung yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti dan meneruskan tugasnya dari earphonenya. Pikirannya sangat kacau sekarang. Dia ingin penjelasan dari semua ini, segera. Dan hal itu membuatnya menjadi gelap mata.

Daehyun masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan ekspresi datar. " Jalankan saja perintah Ketuamu, Jin ".

" Persetan dengan perintah ketua-"

 _BRUUGGH_...

Tepat saat Jin akan menarik pelatuk shotgunnya, Daehyun meniup 3 jarum ke leher Jin. Kali ini hanya jarum biasa, namun sasarannya adalah titik akupuntur untuk melumpuhkan badan Jin sementara. Seketika badan Jin ambruk ketanah dan shotgunnya terlepas dari pegangannya.

Dengan langkah santai, Daehyun bergerak ke arah Kim Hyunjoon untuk menyiapkan tempat kejadian sesuai dengan perintah Venom.

" seperti yang dikatakan Jongup, kau suka sekali cherry cocktail " ucap Daehyun sambil mencabut jarum racun dari leher Hyunjoon. Lalu mencampur sedikit racun AR-X21 kedalam ceceran cocktail juga diminumkan sedikit ke dalam mulut Kim Hyunjoon. Tak lupa ia menuangkan Cherry Parfume di sekitar mayat Hyunjoon.

" Kau juga suka wangi cherry kan, Jin ?" Daehyun melirik ke arah Bloody Berry yang tergeletak ditanah. Meski badannya lumpuh, namun matanya tetap terbuka menyaksikan aksi Daehyun dengan mata penuh amarah.

 _Nah, Venom. Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan ?_

...

D+2 dari kematian Kim Hyunjoon.

Kematian Kim Hyunjoon telah diketahui media. Semua stasiun tv nasional menayangkan berita ini dan koran koran menulis berita ini sebagai headline news mereka. Tapi markas Black Gun Organization tetap beroperasi seperti biasa. Tidak ada pesta. Tidak ada perayaan.

Jangan tanya bagaimana kondisi Jin sekarang. Setelah kejadian waktu dia terlihat seperti manequin hidup yang diam terduduk di pojok kasurnya dengan kedua tangan yang terus mendekap kedua kakinya. Keadaannya kini sama seperti 8 tahun lalu saat ia kehilangan ayahnya. Pipinya sedikit tirus karena tak ada makanan bahkan air yang masuk ke mulutnya sejak dua hari terakhir. Begitu banyak hal yang berputar di kepalanya.

 _Tidak... tidak mungkin ini terjadi. Aku berusaha membunuh orang yang sangat disayangi Namjoon. Bagaimana bisa aku merenggut kebahagiaannya demi kebahagiaanku._

Airmata mulai menetes dari kedua mata hazelnya.

 _Bukan, ini bukan salahku. Ini semua karena Daehyun hyung. Dia tak menceritakan seluruhnya padaku. Ani, Daehyun hyung tak mungkin berbuat jahat padaku. Venom, pasti dia yang menyuruhnya melakukan hal itu. Kau memang jahat hyung._

BLAM !

Datang Venom ke kamar Jin untuk menengok keadaan Jin. Di tangannya terdapat nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas teh hangat. Kedatangan Venom tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Jin. Lalu Venom duduk di samping Jin sambil berusaha menyuapi sesendok bubur ke mulut Jin.

" Selamat Jin ! Kau berhasil membalaskan dendammu. Nah, sekarang hyung akan menyuapimu bubur. Ayo buka mulutmu, aa...Ack !"

Begitu Venom menyodorkan sendok ke mulutnya, saat itu juga Jin mengambil sendok dari tangan Venom. Kemudian ia mengunci badan Venom dan lalu berusaha menusuknya dengan ujung sendok tersebut. Untung saja Venom dengan cepat menahan kedua tangan Jin. Posisi Venom kini dibawah badan Jin dengan mata yang saling menatap satu sama lain.

" kenapa kau tak memberitahuku tentang kakek Namjoon !" Jin akhirnya bersuara setelah 2 hari terus terdiam.

" Bukankah sudah kubilang putuskan hubunganmu dengan Namjoon ?" Venom membalik badannya sehingga Jin berada di bawah badannya sekarang. " ini konsekuensi yang harus kau tanggung !"

" terserah kau mau bilang apa, Venom". Jin melayangkan tinjunya ke muka Venom hingga Venom jatuh dan melepas kuncian dari badan Jin.

" I'm quit !"

Jin melenggang keluar dari kamarnya dan meninggalkan Venom yang tersungkur di lantai.

Setelah Jin pergi, Venom tidak mengejarnya. Ia malah menyelipkan sebatang Malboro mild di bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah dan menyalakan rokok itu dengan macis miliknya.

Tiba- tiba muncul Youngjae dan masuk ke kamar Jin dengan wajah khawatinya. " Ketua ! Jin berkata ia ingin keluar dari Black Gun dan sekarang dia sudah meninggalkan markas !"

Hufff... asap putih keluar dari mulutnya secara perlahan. Smirk andalannya kembali terlukis di wajahnya.

" Tenanglah hyung. Semua sudah sesuai dengan alur ceritanya"

...

Jin POV

Aku benar benar tak ingin berhubungan lagi dengan organisasi sialan itu. Untuk sementara aku akan menyewa rumah kecil untuk tempat tinggalku. Aishi, Betapa bodohnya aku sampai tak tahu siapa Kim Hyunjoon sebenarnya. Salahku yang terlalu percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Venom. Aku sungguh merasa bersalah dengan Namjoon. Aku yakin kini dia merasa sangat kehilangan. Seharusnya aku tak perlu membunuh pembunuh ayahku dengan alasan balas dendam. Seharusnya aku, aku, aghh... Namjoon mianhae...

Kini aku berada di acara peringatan kematian kakek Namjoon yang diadakan di rumah Namjoon. Cukup banyak orang yang datang ke acara ini. Ku berikan penghormatan terakhirku untuk kakek di depan sebuah photo besar wajah kakek yang sedang tersenyum hangat dengan karangan krisan putih di sekitarnya. Walaupun dia telah membunuh ayahku, tapi dia selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik.

Kulihat Namjoon dengan jas hitam dan kemeja putih terduduk dengan mata kosong menerawang langit- langit ruangan. Meski begitu ia langsung berdiri saat melihatku dan menghampiriku. Aku tahu senyum di wajahnya saat ini hanya senyum palsu, dan aku semakin merasa bersalah karena itu. Saat ini aku belum berani untuk menatap langsung mata Namjoon. Tapi demi menghilangkan sedihnya, ku ajak ia berjalan ke taman belakang rumahnya.

" terimakasih telah datang kesini, Jin" Lagi lagi senyum palsu itu. Aku bernar benar tak tahan dengan aktingmu, Namjoon.

" Peluk aku " pintaku ke Namjoon. Dengan sedikit bingung dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leherku. Aku membalasnya dengan menaruh tanganku di sekeliling pinggannya.

" sekarang tak ada yang melihatmu"

" apa maksudmu jinnie?"

" menangislah, aku tahu semua ini sangat berat bagimu. Jadi-"

Aku bisa merasakan airmatanya jatuh di pundakku. Badannya mulai bergetar sesegukan. Ku elus elus punggungnya perlahan untuk menenangkannya.

" Gwaenchana, ong, gwaehchana"

Meski tak begitu terdengar, aku yakin tangisnya kini lebih deras. Tak terasa air mataku ikut jatuh menetes. Hatiku benar benar kalut.

Venom, kau benar benar keterlaluan.

...

Jin POV

Sebulan berlalu. Ku rasa Namjoon sudah bisa melupakan kesedihannya dan mengikhlaskan kepergian kakeknya. Syukurlah ?. Hari ini Namjoon mengajakku untuk makan malam di resto bulgogi favorit kami berdua.

" ah, sedap sekali !" Kata Namjoon sambil menepuk nepuk perutnya.

" Jelas saja kau makan sampai 2 set !"

" hmm, kau tidak mau tambah lagi, Jinnie ?"

" aniya, kau selalu membelikanku bulgogi. BUL-GO-GI "

" hehe, mianhae chagi ya" di cubitnya kedua pipiku. Aish, anak ini jongmal !

" lepaskan pipiku Joon-ah. aku mau ke toilet dulu "

Author POV

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya di toilet, Jin mencuci tangannya di westafel toilet. Tampaknya hanya Jin yang berada di ruangan toilet sekarang. Tepat saat dia melihat kembali cermin setelah mengeringkan tangannya, tampak bayangan seseorang dengan kaos putih longgar dan jeans belel juga topi hitam. Namja itu berdiri tepat di belakangnya bersandar di depan salah satu pintu toilet sambil mengemut chupa cups kesukaannya.

 _Venom !_

Menyadari hal itu, Jin berusaha cepat cepat keluar namun tangannya langsung dipegang oleh Venom.

" kenapa terburu- buru ? bukannkah kau harus mengucapkan 'anyeong' padaku,Jin ? Ah, haruskan ku sebut kau-" mata Venom melirik ke arah cctv di dekat pintu keluar toilet.

" Lepaskan aku Venom! Aku sudah tak ada hubungannya dengan mu!" Jin berusaha menarik tangannya. Namun ,Venom malah mempererat genggamannya hingga terdapat berkas merah di pergelangan Jin.

" Once you come in, you can't come out. You know that well, don't you ?"

" Lalu apa maumu ?"

" kembali, atau-"

 _Jangan sebut Namjoon, kumohon_

" Your Joon-ah will die, here. Dia bisa saja tahu tentang kita darimu. Benar kan ?"

" hah, aku takkan termakan leluconmu. Ah, aku juga takkan kembali !" Mendengar jawaban Jin, Venom mendorong dan memojokkan Jin ke dinding.

BUGHH..

"Kau tidak bisa berbuat apapun disini, Venomm"

" really ? Kau pikir cctv itu berfungsi ? Apa kau pikir aku sebodoh itu datang sendiri ke sini? " Smirk licik itu kembali terkembang.

 _Kalau begini nyawa Namjoon benar benar dalam bahaya. Dan ini karena aku lagi. Damn it !_

" Jangan sentuh Namjoon ! Kau boleh membunuhku atau apalah asal jangan Namjoon"

Venom membelai rambut dan wajah Jin lembut. Jin hanya terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya. " aww, that's so sweet Jinnie. ".

" Hyung tunggu kau di markas"

Akhirnya Venom melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan membiarkan Jin keluar dari toilet. Venom menatap ke cermin lalu bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri.

" i gotcha!. It's too easy"

Author pov ends

...

Jin POV

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ah, shit !

BUGGH...

Haduh, gara gara melamun, Aku menabrak seorang waitress di sini. Untung saja dia tak membawa makanan atau minuman. T-tunggu ! Bukankah dia anggota Black Gun juga ? Kalau di lihat- lihat lebih teliti hampir semua orang disini termasuk beberapa pelanggan adalah anggota Black Gun. Aku benar- benar dikepung !

" gwaenchanayo Jinnie ?" Tanya Namjoon khawatir.

" Ah, ne. Nan gwaenchana Joon"

 _Aniya !, Tempat ini tidak aman untukku dan Joon-ah. Kita harus pergi dari sini_

" Jjinjayo ? Apa kau habis bertemu seseorang di toilet ?

" A-aniya, Jjinja"

" wah wah, kau melupakanku padahal baru saja kita bertemu. Hati ku jadi sakit, neomu apa "

 _Venom ! Untuk apa dia mendekati Namjoon ?_

" kau siapa ? Temannya Jin ?"

 _Tidak, Namjoon tidak boleh tahu siapa dia._

" d-dia itu"

" ah, kau pasti pacarnya Jin, iya kan ? Jin sering bercerita tentang mu. Benarkan, Jinnie ?" Potong orang bersurai Ash itu dengan cepat. " Tenang saja, aku hanya teman lama Jin. Ah,sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian. Anyeong !"

Venom berjalan melewatiku dan Namjoon. Tepat di belakangku, Venom membisikkan sesuatu yang membuatku diam membeku. " let him go or he'll die". Setelah itu dia menghilang berbaur dengan keramaian.

Fyuuh, syukurlah dia sudah pergi. Aku ingin cepat cepat pergi dari sini.

" Joon-ah, ayo kita pulang"

...

Author POV

Keesokan harinya, Jin kembali lagi ke Black Gun Organization. Younjae hyung menyambutnya dengan memasak spaghetti untuknya. Sama seperti saat Jin pertama kali bergabung di Black Gun.

" Bagaimana, enak kan ?"

" emm, Mashita "

Seperti biasa kau lupa menambah keju di atasnya, hyung. Tapi rasa spaghetti ini cukup enak.

" gomawo! Sayang Daehyun sedang ada tugas dan Jongup tak mau diganggu, hmmph. Ya sudah. Aku tinggal dulu, ne !" Youngjae berjalan kembali ke ruangannya.

Sambil menghabiskan spaghettinya, Jin berpikir bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa keluar dari BGO(kepanjangan kalo ditulis mulu) tanpa membahayakan Namjoon. Mendengar kata ' Daehyun' Jin jadi teringat saat Kakek Jin terbunuh dihadapannya. Jin langsung memejamkan matanya untuk menghilangkan bayang bayang tentang itu.

 _AR-X21 !_

Jin ingat sehari sebelum kejadian itu, Daehyun hyung memberinya racun itu sebagai alat eksekusi. Dan Youngjae hyung yang menjelaskan cara kerja racun itu. Tentu saja karena sebagai ahli kimia di BGO, dialah yang bertugas menciptakan racun itu. Seharusnya Youngjae masih punya racun itu di ruangannya.

...

Jin POV

Malam ini cukup dingin. Wajar karena sekarang tanggal 31 Oktober. Musim gugur akan segera berganti menjadi musim dingin. Kini di tanganku ada sebotol kecil serum dari racun AR-X21. Otakku telah memikirkan ribuan cara, namun sepertinya cara terakhir ini adalah cara yang terbaik. Untukku, Namjoon dan untuk Venom.

Kenapa untuk Venom? Jujur saja aku masih menganggapnya seperti hyungku sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga, karena dia aku bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Kalau saja dia tak menolongku waktu itu.

Benar ! Aku mengerti. Yang harus kulakukan adalah mengembalikan'nya' dan Namjoon akan selamat. Ya! Aku akan melakukannya. Tapi, bisakah Namjoon menerimanya ? Masih teringat jelas dalam pikiranku kata katanya kemarin.

" _Namjoon ah"_

 _" ne ?"_

 _" What am I to you ?"_

 _" My life"_

Seharusnya kau tak usah mengatakan itu, pabo.

...

Author POV

Diruangan lain, Venom sedang duduk di kursinya sambil mendengarkan alunan musik musik klasik dari sebuah piringan hitam. Kedua matanya terpejam menikmati nada nada yang terdengar. Daehyun yang duduk di salah satu kursi di depan Venom tamoak gelisah.

" Sekarang salah satu serum itu hilang. Apa ini juga bagian dari rencanamu ?"

Jari telunjuk Venom bergerak mengikuti irama musik. " sst, diamlah. Tenang dan nikmati saja. Sebentar lagi adalah klimaks dari musiknya"

" tidakkah ini sedikit berlebihan ?"

" aniya, semua sangat pas. Alurnya mengalir dengan sangat indah "

" Baiklah, terserah kau saja "

...

Author POV

 _Hari Jin meninggal dunia_

" Sekarang Jin sedang duduk di bangku taman sekitar pinggiran sungai Han." Kata Jongup melaporkan keadaan terkini dari Jin " dan sekarang dia meminum serum itu"

Venom mengamati pergerakan Jin dari layar besar di hadapannya. Asap putih mengepul cepat keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Meski wajahnya terlihat tenang, jantungnya tak dapat berbohong.

 _The twist plot... I've wait too long for this chapter..._

Layar besar itu kini menampilkan Jin yang tak sadarkan diri di pelukan Namjoon. Venomm segera memasang earphone ke telinganya." Jongup hyung, hubungkan aku dengan Zelo hyung "

" sudah terhubung"

" Zelo hyung, jalankan rencanaku. Bawa Jin ke markas dalam waktu 4 jam atau dia takkan selamat "

" _as your wish, Leader_ "

Sambungannya dengan Zelo sudah terputus. Mata Venomm terpaku melihat angka di jam digitalnya.

 _3 jam 45 menit lagi_

Venomm melirik ke arah Younjae yang berada di belakangnya. "Youngjae hyung, apa antidot nya sudah siap ?"

" sudah, Ketua". Youngjae menjawabnya dengan ekspresi penuh khawatir. " tapi dia harus segera kembali tepat waktu, kalau tidak-"

" Tenanglah, aku sangat percaya dengan Zelo hyung. Dia akan membereskan semua. Bahkan sampai ke detail kematiannya "

….

8 Desember 2011

Jin POV

 _Jin … Seokjin …_

Semuanya terlihat gelap, tapi aku mendengar sayup sayup seseorang memanggil namaku dari kejauhan. Aneh, aku mencium wangi musk yang sangat familiar. Parfume yang biasa Taehyung hyung pakai. Kurasakan pundakku disentuh oleh seseorang dari belakangku. Saat kuberbalik, seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 13 tahunan tersenyum kearahku.

"Taehyung hyung ?"

Dengan tingginya yang hanya sepundakku, anak itu memelukku dan menangis.

" Hiks-hiks … J-jangan hiks tinggalkan aku. Jangan pergi lagi, ne? aku takkan memarahimu lagi "

Raut wajahnya benar-benar mirip dengan Taehyung hyung 8 tahun lalu. Aku sendiri masih terkejut dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Lalu dia menyuruhku untuk menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jariku.

" berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku"

Tiba-tiba semuanya memudar dan mataku perlahan terbuka.

Aku berada dikamarku di markas. Ah, sepertinya aku tidak jadi mati. Bisa kulihat jarum infus tertancap di telapak tanganku dan aku juga bisa merasakan alat bantu pernafasan menutupi mulutku. Tapi ada yang lebih mengejutkanku.

Kepala Venom berada di sampingku dan jari kelingkin kananya bertautan dengan kelingkingku!

"mm… yakso.. ne?..." Terdengar Vernom mengigau dalam tidurnya.

" ne, hyung…"

...

Seoul, Awal Februari 2016

" jung hoseok !"

"Siap!"

" kau yang akan memimpin operasi kali ini."

Namja paruh baya yang berbicara dengan Jhope menunjukkan berkas file ke hadapan jhope. Melihat judul berkas itu Jhope menaikkan kedua alisnya.

" Double B's Chase ?"

" kau keberatan ?"

" Aniya, saya akan melaksanakannya dengan baik "

...TBC...

BTS ( Behind The Story)

Juseonghamnida ! *deep bow* chapter ke 6 ini datengnya telat banget ! Maaf ya !

Maaf juga ga bisa jawab review kalian satu satu disini. Biar full cerita gitu...Tapi aku bales kok lewat PM. Gomen ~!

gimana ? jelas kan kenapa jin bisa 'balik lagi' sama V ? hehe ..

Jadi 2 minggu lalu scoliosis brace punya author baru selesai di upgrade dan harus penyesuaian lagi. Karena itu jadi ga bisa fokus lanjutin ff. G ada inspirasi ngalir dan kerasa nyut nyutan ... maaf banget !

Tapi tenang kok, ff ini bakal author lanjut sampe completed ! so please keep give me your support by read and review p !

flying kiss :*


	7. Chapter 7 : Pemeran Pengganti

Yoo! What's Up ! Update chap 7 dateng nih ! masih ada readersnya? * **abaikan*

Udah mau deket Part ending nih, so…

Enjoy aja lah !

 **What Am I To You ?**

Pemeran Pengganti

 **20 Januari 2016**

 **06.00 am KST**

 **Haneul Villa, Mokpo**

Alarm di meja itu berbunyi tepat pukul 6 pagi. Taehyung terbangun dan segera mematikannya agar tak mengganggu tidur seseorang di sampingnya. Biasanya orang itu langsung terbangun bila mendengar suara kecil seperti bunyi pintu saat dibuka.

 _Sepertinya dia benar benar kelelahan semalam._

Setelah mandi dan piyama ditubuhnya berganti kaos putih longgar dan celana hitam panjang, Taehyung mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga seseorang yang sejak semalam tidur membelakanginya. " Jin, ireona. "

Seketika mata Jin terbuka.

 _Dimana ini ? Ah, ya Haneul Villa di Mokpo._

Tangannya mengucek ucek sebentar mata kirinya. Lalu ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke kepala ranjang.

" berapa lama lagi kita akan tinggal disini ?"

Venom menjawab sambil mengosok gosokkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk " entahlah. Ah, " tangan Venom menarik handuk dari kepalanya. " kau rindu Joon-ah mu itu ?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam dan memalingkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kamar. Venom menyentuh dagu Jin perlahan dan menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Venom. Mata Venom memandang lembut manik hazel milik Jin.

" Nae Kkanji-ah, selama kau bersama Tuanmu, kau tak butuh siapapun. Bersabarlah sebentar,arraseo ?" Venom menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Jin. lalu pandangan mata Venom berubah jadi lebih dingin. Jin menelan saliva yang ada di mulutnya.

" Sekarang, mandilah lalu sarapan denganku"

Tanpa protes sedikitpun, Jin melakukan semua yang dikatakan Jin keluar dari kamar, Venom segera menghubungi Jongup hyung.

" Apa 'mereka' masih ada ?"

" _Eobseo Leader-nim. Sepertinya kau bisa kembali sore hari ini. Akan kukabarkan keadaan terbaru tepat siang hari nanti_ "

" Terimakasih hyung"

* * *

Dua minggu yang lalu, ada seseorang yang mengikuti Jin saat dia berada di luar Seoul setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Untunglah dengan sigap team dari Black Gun datang dan mengecoh orang yang mengikuti Jin sehingga ia bisa selamat dari orang itu dan melarikan diri. Setelah diselidiki oleh Jongup, orang yang mengikuti Jin adalah salah satu anggota detektif dari kepolisian Seoul.

Selama hampir 2 minggu, beberapa anggota polisi yang menyamar sebagai orang biasa menyelidiki identitas dan latar belakang Bloody Berry. Tentu saja mereka mendapat hasil nihil karena semua data riwayat hidup Jin telah di manipulasi secara detail oleh BGO sejak lama. Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja mereka bisa mengikuti Jin 2 minggu lalu.

Sebagai anggota yang dibebankan tugas menangkap Double B, J hope merasa cukup kesulitan dengan minimnya data tentang keberadaan Double B. Walau di pikirannya sekarang terdapat nama Jin sebagai tersangka utama, tapi dia masih belum bisa membuktikan kebenaran dari kesaksian Namjoon setelah insiden tahun baru beberapa hari yang lalu. Lagipula jika itu memang benar, ia juga tak tahu dimana Jin saat ini. Mungkin sedikit nasihat dari seniornya yang mejabat Superintendent General bagian Seoul bisa membantu.

"Hyung menurutmu, apakah kita harus menyebarkan DPO tentang Double B ? Kurasa itu akan banyak membantu kita"

" itu sama saja memberitahu kalau dia sedang dicari dan langsung kabur dari Korea. Lebih baik mencarinya dengan cara biasa. Aku yakin anggota terbaik kita seperti kau bisa melakukannya"

" kau benar, terimakasih atas sarannya , Zelo hyung"

* * *

 **20 Januari 2016**

 **09.40 pm KST**

 **Markas Black Gun Organization**

Asap putih keluar memburu dari hidung Venom. Dihisapnya lagi Malboro mild yang ada diantara jari tangannya dalam dalam. Jelas sekali dia sedang gelisah meski ekspresi wajahnya terlihat datar. Rasa menyesal mulai datang ke pikirannya. Kenapa dia turun tangan saat insiden tahun baru kemarin. Ia teringat kata- kata Daehyun dahulu.

 _Kau yakin semua akan berjalan sesuai rencanamu ?_

Mengingatnya membuat Venom terkekeh pelan. Dalam hati kecilnya ia mengakui hanya Jin alasannya dia bisa bertindak gila dan ceroboh. Sialnya karena itu juga Jin menjadi buron sekarang. Zelo yang memberitahunya 2 minggu yang lalu. Venom menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi sambil meniup asap putih keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya menerawang ke langit langit ruangan

Daehyun yang sedari tadi diam mengamati gerak gerik Venom mulai tak sabar. " Jadi, 'alasan darurat' apa sampai kau memanggilku kesini?"

Masih dengan pandangan mata ke atas, Venom membalas kata-kata Daehyun. " Gantikan aku di posisi ketua"

" maksudmu ?"

"Tak usah berlebihan, hanya sementara."

Jawaban Venom disambut helaan nafas pendek oleh Daehyun. " kuharap kau tak bertindak ceroboh lagi, Taehyung"

Daehyun memanggil Venom dengan nama aslinya. Itu berarti kesabaran Daehyun sudah mulai menipis. Venom meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dengan ekspresi serius

" Hyung, Biarkan aku bertindak bodoh sekali lagi. Setelah ini-"

Sekarang Daehyun benar benar kehabisan kesabaran. " Apa ? Setelah ini ? Kau masih saja keras kepala bahkan setelah insiden kemarin. Hanya karena Jin bertemu dengan Namjoon!.Kau benar benar gila! "

Mendengar nama Namjoon disebut sebut oleh Daehyun, rahang Venom mengeras. Kemudian bibirnya membentuk senyum smirk seperti biasanya.

" Ne, Micheoneunde. "

Di balik pintu ruangan Venom yang tak tertutup rapat, Jin berusaha mendengar apa yang Venom dan Daehyun bicarakan. Hanya beberapa kata saja yang bisa ia mengerti. Ganti ketua, tindakan ceroboh, insiden kemarin, Jin bertemu Namjoon, dan aku gila. Cukup aneh.

 _Apa Venom ingin berhenti karena insiden kemarin ? Tidak mungkin. Venom bukan orang yang mudah goyah hanya karena satu masalah._

Jin tak sadar, bahwa ada satu masalah yang bisa menggoyahkan hati Venom. Yaitu Jin, Kim Seokjin yang selalu ada di pikiran Venom. Yang bisa membuatnya gelap mata dan gila.

* * *

 **Markas Pusat NIS ( National Intelligent Security)**

 **Author POV**

" ada urusan apa kau kemari J hope ?"

" seperti biasa kau sangat dingin Namjoon. Memangnya aku tak boleh liat liat tempat kerjamu ? Dulu kau juga suka keluyuran di tempat kejaku. Ingat ?"

" kau jadi sangat cerewet ya !"

PLETAAKK !

J hope langsung menghadiahi Namjon satu jitakan yang cukup keras.

" sudahlah. Aku kesini bukan mau main main. Aku ingin NIS bekerja sama dengan KNPA (kepolisian korea )."

Namjoon berhenti memgusap usap kepalanya yang sakit setelah dijitak J Hope. " untuk apa?"

" aku yang bertanggung jawab untuk menangkap Double B a.k.a Bloody Berry. Dengan IQ 148 mu itu kau mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi bukan ?"

" Kau ingin menggunakan Presiden sebagai umpan ?! Dan kau ditugaskan untuk menangkap Jin- AAW !"

PLETAAKK

Jitakan maut J Hope mendarat lagi di kepala Namjoon.

" Aish, IQ mu benar benar tak berguna ! Tebakanmu memang benar, tapi bisa pelan pelan kan?. Dan tentang Jin, aku belum bisa memastikan yang menyerangmu dan komandanmu tempo hari benar benar Jin. Jadi tak usah khawatir"

Namjoon terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan Jhope. Menjadikan Presiden sebagai umpan cukup beresiko. Ada kemungkinan si buruan tak suka umpannya. Atau si buruan akan menghabisi umpan lalu kabur dengan perut kenyang.

" Ketua yang baru sudah menerima tawaran ini ?"

" yah, beliau bilang sih YES. Presiden tak tahu tentang ini sih"

" Aku NO !. Itu bisa membahyakan Presiden. Bagaimana dengan Jin ?"

"Kalau dia benar- benar Bloody Berry, aku tak bisa membantu apa apa. Apalagi dengan daftar kriminalnya yang bisa mendapat hukuman berat. Tenanglah, ada kemungkinan 'Bloody Berry' bukanlah orang yang bekerja sendirian dan berdoalah semoga semua berjalan dengan baik"

* * *

 **Jin POV**

 **Markas Black Gun Organization**

Gara gara polisi keparat itu aku harus diam di markas. Semua orang sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya masing masing. Lama-lama bosan sendirian. Hmm.. kira kira di tv ada acara bagus gak ya ? Yah, tiba tiba headline news.

 _Hari ini Presiden dijadwalkan mengunjungi areal perindustrian di Ulsan. Kunjugan Presiden kali ini berkaitan dengan Proyek Pengurangan Gas rumah kaca oleh Ulsan Chemical. Presiden akan menginap satu malam disana._

 _Sekian Headline News kali ini. Silakan menikmati tayangan anda kembali._

Headline news tidak bermutu. Memangnya jadwal Presiden sebegitu pentingnya ?. Tapi kalau dipikir pikir ini agak aneh. Biasanya berita seperti ini tak pernah dijadikan headline news. Seperti sengaja memancing sesuatu, atau seseorang.

 _Gantikan ketua... bertindak bodoh..._

Dasar ketua pabo !

Aku harus mencari Jongup hyung. Dimana dia ? Venom juga tidak kelihatan sejak kemarin. Aish, kenapa ada orang sebodoh itu. Aku harus segera menemui Jonguo hyung di basement

BRAAKK !

" JONGUP HYUNG ! DIMANA VENOM ?"

Damn, joungup hyung malah bermain COC sambil tiduran.

" bisakah kau santai sedikit. Kau tahu dia pergi dari kemarin kan ? HEY !"

Kalau sudah begini aku ambil paksa saja Iphone dari tangannya

" aku tahu! Tapi untuk apa ? Kau pasti tau kan hyung "

" berikan Iphone ku !"

Kuangkat tinggi tinggi hanphonenya biar dia tak bisa mengambilnya.

" Jebal Hyung ! Apa Venom keluar untuk membunuh Presiden ?"

Tangan Jongup hyung berhenti menggapai gapai handphone nya dan menatapku lurus dengan ekspresi yang sangat serius.

" Ani, dia mengambil tugasmu sebagai Bloody Berry. Zelo memberitahu tentang umpan yang disiapkan kepolisian untuk mu dan Venom pergi untuk memakan umpannya sebagai gantinya. Kau puas ?"

Tanganku tiba - tiba lemas dan melepaskan I Phone milik Jongup Hyung. Maldo andwae... Disana ada Namjoon. Dan Venom bisa saja melukai Namjoon . Aku harus pergi kesana.

" Jin"

Baru saja aku akan melangkahkan kakku keluar. Tiba tiba Jongup hyung memegang tanganku.

" aku harap bukan Namjoon yang ada dipikiranmu sekarang. "

 **\- TBC -**

 **BTS ( Behind The Script)**

Yeah, akhirnya update kali ini datang setelah lebih dari satu minggu nganggur. Lagi Uts, mian~ !

Sengaja agak dilambatin alurnya biar pada penasaran, HWAHAHAHA! (Readers : *closetabs**close *)

Lagi-lagi V bandel yah, nganggu aja hahahaha!

Oh, ya. Pangkat J-hope disini satu tinggkat dibawah Zelo. Zelo itu kaya hmm Wakil Kepolisian Provinsi Seoul, kira-kira gitu.

buat yang belum baca chap sebelumnya, NIS ( National Intelligent Security) itu paspampresnya presiden korea

dan KNPA ( Korea National Police Agency) itu Kepolisian korea selatan.

Kalo ada yang bingung kenap Author semakin lama semakin molor updatenya….

Jadi begini, alur cerita disini sama sekali belum author siapin dia awal. Murni ngalir sesuai imajinasi. Jadi maaf banget kalo molor-molor updatenya. Tetep setia nunggu kan T^T

Tetep ya ! tinggalkan review, kritik dan saran ^^

:*

 **For Lee Shikuni** : tetep dilanjut ! thanks banget reviewnya :) !

 **For gummysmiled :** di chap ini ada salah lagi gak, hehe :) makasih banyak buat reviewnya !

 **For** **callieag97** **:** gapapa ! ini lanjutannya ! makasih buat reviewnya !


	8. Chapter 8 : Akhir dari Kisah Terhebat

Last chap in da house !

Author saranin bacanya sambil denger lagu Butterfly -BTS ! Makin dapet deh feelnya (^^)b

Enjoy !

 **What am I to You ?**

Akhir dari Kisah Terhebat

 **Author POV**

 **07.15 am2 KST**

 **5 Februari 2016.**

 **Hyundai Hotel, Ulsan**

Semua persiapan sudah selesai. Di pangkuan Venom sekarang terdapat sebuah laptop khusus untuk menghack security system dan electrical system di sebuah hotel tempat ia berada sekarang. Hotel yang akan di tempati Presiden di Ulsan. Menurut jadwal yang didapat Venom, presiden akan datang ke hotel setelah jam 06.00 pm.

 _Agak aneh rasanya bekerja sendiri, rasanya seperti saat aku menerima tugas pertamaku._

Venom menghempaskan badannya ke kasur. Dengan tangan kanannya ia membuka lagi rancangan rencana eksekusi di smartphonenya. Tiba tiba muncul sebuah foto dengan 2 anak laki laki kecil yang sedang tersenyum.

 **Up coming call**

-Nae Dongsaeng-

Sejujurnya Venom sangat ingin mengklik ikon dial. Namun ia tahu kalau telpon itu diangkat, si penelpon bisa melacak lokasinya sekarang. Jadi Venom memilih untuk mendiamkan panggilan telepon itu hingga foto di layar itu hilang lalu menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya.

* * *

 **Namjoon POV**

 **18.00 pm KST**

 **Private Dining Room, Hyundai Hotel**

 **Ulsan.**

Kerjasama bodoh ini benar benar merepotkan saja ! Sekarang Team A dan Team B harus digabung di ring satu. Sementara anggota elit kepolisian menjaga di ring 2. Gara gara penambahan personel pengamanan ruang gerak team kami jadi lebih sedikit. Yah, walaupun kami jadi sedikit terbantu.

Sejauh ini keadaan tampak aman - aman saja. Sepertinya umpan mahal ini tak berhasil memancing Bloody Berry. Saat ini Presiden sedang menikmati makan malamnya bersama para pemegang proyek Ulsan Chemical di Hyundai Hotel. Aku dan Suga berjaga di depan pintu ruang makan. Keadaan disini juga aman aman saja.

 _Piip!_

" apa ada yang mencurigakan disana?"

" semua aman terkendali"

 _Piip!_

"AAAH!"

 _BRUGHH !_

Baru saja aku memutuskan hub. earphoneku, seorang yeoja berkacamata tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri dan jatuh tepat di depan ku. Barang yang ada di dalam box yang dipegangnya berhamburan keluar. Kertas kertas, pulpen, stempel, semuanya berjatuhan. Segera aku bantu dia berdiri dan mengambil barang barangnya. Suga hanya melihat dan tak membantu apapun sambil mengunyah permen karetnya.

" eh, Gamsahamnida, Kim-ssi"

Ucapannya cukup pelan hingga aku tak begitu mendengarnya. Kemudian ia berlalu bergitu saja dengan langkah yang agak cepat.

" Suga, kenapa kau malah diam saja tadi ?"

 _POOP !_

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, Suga malah mengambil sebuah stempel bewarna pink yang tergeletak di depan kakiku sambil menguyah permen karetnya.

" ini yang membuatku diam dari tadi. Aku memperhatikan gerak geriknya dan barang yang terjatuh tadi "

Di bukannya tutup stempel dan mencobanya di punggung telapak tangannya.

 **'OUT'**

" ternyata hanya stempel biasa, "

" boleh aku melihatnya, hyung ?"

Ku perhatikan baik baik stempel itu. Entah mengapa aku punya firasat aneh tentang benda ini. Stempel pink dengan tulisan "OUT" dan penutup bergambar mawar merah. Stempel ini mengingatkanku akan sesuatu...

 _" ya ! Joon-ah! Kamu sedang menonton apa ?" Jin datang dan langsung mencabut earphone di telinga kananku lalu memasangnya di telinga kirinya sambil duduk di sampingku._

 _" whoah, ini lagu mu ? Daebak !"_

 _" begitulah"_

 _" Lalu video ini adalah mv nya ? " telunjuk Jin mengarah ke layar ._

 _" ya, jimin suga dan aku yang membuatnya. Hanya mv sederhana "_

 _Pandangan Jin terpaku pada layar smartphone . Kepalanya bergerak sesuai irama laguku. Bibirnya yang kiss-able itu terus tersenyum*melayang* sambil memperhatikan setiap adegan di MV itu._

 _" Neomu charae ! Tapi kenapa disini kau jadi tattoo artist ?" Tanya Jin selesai menonton MV itu._

 _" entahlah, itu ide Suga hyung "_

 _" oh ya! Apa judul lagunya?"_

 _" Danger "_

 _" Daen-jeu- mwo ?" Jin mengerutkan kedua alisnya_

 _" Danger, Jinnie. Bahaya"_

 _" ah, arrasseo!" Bahaya ..."_

Pink adalah warna kesukaan Jin. Hasil gambar stempel ini seperti gambar tattoo di tangan Suga hyung. Maldo andwae ! Mungkin saja namja tadi adalah Jin !. Aish! Ingin sekali aku mengejarnya tapi aku masih dalam tugas. Shit.

Sudah kuduga Jin memang masih hidup. Berarti arti dari stempel ini kira kira ' ada bahaya, cepat keluar'. Tapi aku masih belum mengerti dengan gambar mawar merah di penutupnya.

Apa ini artinya Bloody Berry akan datang ? Kalau begitu apakah Jin benar benar si Bloddy Berry ? Kalau benar, apa aku tak usah mengabarkan komandan tentang stempel ini ?

 _POPP!_

Bunyi dari balon permen karet milik Suga memecahkan lamunanku.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan Namjoon ?"

" Aniya Hyung, eobbseo"

 **-Author POV-**

 _PATZZ !_

Tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap. Semua personil pengamanan langsung bersiap di tempatnya menanti apa yang akan terjadi. J hope yang sudah memperkirakan hal ini segera memberi perintah untuk menyalakan sumber daya cadangan. Sayangnya ada yang sudah menghack system komunikasi milik Kepolisian. Kondisi ini sangat menyulitkan Jhope yang ada di ruangan lain untuk memantau keadaan ruang tempat Presiden dan lainnya yang berada di ruangan makan karena cctv di ruangan itu tidak bisa berfungsi lagi. Sial untuk Jhope, seluruh pintu di gedung itu juga terkunci otomatis lewat syatem security. Ruang makan telah menjadi ruang tertutup tanpa jalan masuk atau keluar.

Tanpa di sadari oleh Presiden, ada seseorang yang sudah berada di belakangnya. Orang itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga kanan Presiden lalu membisikkan sesuatu

" Tenang dan jangan bertingkah gegabah, atau kau akan-"

 _PATZZ !_

Lampu di ruangan kembali menyala.

" kau akan berakhir seperti mereka"

 **N** **amjoon POV**

Ugh, sial ! Earphone ku tak berfungsi dan aku tak bisa membuka pintu ini. Ah, untung saja lampu lampu lampu kembali menyala. Huh ? Pintu ini jadi bisa terbuka ?

.

.

.

...Semua orang kecuali Presiden , terbunuh dengan darah yang seperti...

.

.

.

...Rangkaian mawar merah

" Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk pergi, Joon-ah ?."

 **Jin POV ( flashback )**

 _" Jin"_

 _Tiba tiba Jongup hyung memegang tanganku._

 _" aku harap bukan Namjoon yang ada dipikiranmu sekarang."_

 _Aku tahu Jongup hyung akan berkata seperti ini._

 _" mungkin dia terlihat seperti monster,tapi percayalah, dia hanya tak bisa menunjukkan isi hatinya dengan baik. Dia-"_

 _" sangat bodoh, ya aku tau itu." Aku melepaskan tangan Jongup dari tanganku ." Hyung, boleh aku minta tolong sesuatu ?"_

 _" tentu "_

 _" apa Jihyo Noona sedang off dari tugas ?"_

 _" iya, dia ada di markas sekarang."_

 _"Baguslah aku ingin bertemu dengannya, Ah satu lagi. Nanti, saat Taehyung hyung-"_

 _Salah satu mataku meneteskan air mata_

 _"- saat dia pulang, katakan padanya agar jangan menjadi orang bodoh lagi"_

(flashback ends)

 **Author POV**

" Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk pergi, Joon-ah ?."

"Jin ? K-kau? Double B ?"

Muka dan rambut coklat Jin penuh dengan bercak merah. Tangan kiri yang ia gunakan untuk menutup mulut Presiden juga bersimbah darah. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang sebuah pisau kecil yang diarahkan ke leher Presiden. Suga langsung mengarahkan senapannya ke arah Jin. Namjoon yang yakin bahwa orang di depannya adalah Jin langsung terkejut melihat reaksi Suga.

" Jauhkan dirimu dari VIP sekarang atau-"

"Kepalamu akan meledak sebelum kau menembaknya"

Satu moncong senapan menempel di belakang kepala Suga. Senapan itu ternyata milik Venom. Dia datang tiba tiba dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah engah. Meskipun ditodong dengan senapan,Suga berusaha untuk menjaga dirinya tetap tenang dan mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

 _Shit, earphone sialan ini masih belum berfungsi. Aku takkan bisa meminta bantuan dari manapun._

Jin memperhatikan di tangan kanan Venom terdapat sebuah belati yang berbeda dari miliknya. Jin teringat kalau belati itu adalah karya hasil modifikasi dari Daehyun hyung sebagai Equipment Developer BGO dan Youngjae hyung sebagai Chemical Expert BGO. Belati khusus yang bisa menyimpan racun dan meracuni korban yang tertusuk oleh pisau itu. Singkatnya Namjoon bisa mati kalau Venom menyerang dengan belati itu.

Keadaannya menjadi sangat rumit sekarang. Jin ditodong oleh Suga, Suga ditodong oleh Venom, Namjoon yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi juga menjadi sasaran dari belati milik Venom.

Jin memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu tangan kanannya bergerak memotong nadi di leher Presiden dan melempar pisau itu mengenai perut Namjoon.

Tepat saat pisau itu lepas dari tangannya, Suga segera melepaskan tembakannya ke arah dada Jin yang terbuka karena Presiden sudah ambruk kebawah.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Venom menarik pelatuknya dan memecah kepala Suga menjadi berkeping keping.

Semuanya terjadi sangat cepat. Begitu cepat hingga Venom tak sempat mengedipkan matanya barang sekali saja. Setelah ia beehasil menguasai dirinya kembali, kedua matanya nanar melihat sekelilingnya.

Seorang lagi yang ia tahu bernama Namjoon terduduk dengan darah segar yang terus mengalir dari luka di perutnya dan ujung bibirnya.

Seorang personel NIS entah siapa namanya tergeletak dengan kepala pecah dan isinya yang berceceran di lantai.

Dia lalu mendekati Jin, melangkahi mayat mayat lain yang sudah terbunuh pisau yang tadi dipakai oleh Jin. Senyum miris terlihat di bibirnya melihat Jin yang terbujur diam dengan lubang bekas peluru tepat di jantungnya. Dengan lembut ia menutup kedua mata Jin. Lalu ia melihat kedua tangan Jin menggunakan sarung tangan. Itu berarti tak ada sidik jari Jin di gagang pisau tersebut.

Venom melepaskan sarung tangannya dan menggenggam erat pisau itu ditangannya.

 _...Tapi kuingatkan sekali lagi, kau mungkin akan menyesalinya nanti..._

 _...mungkin ... suatu hari nanti..._

* * *

 **Setahun setelah kejadian di Ulsan**

Namjoon terduduk di sebuah bangku di taman. Ditangannya terdapat rangkaian bunga baby breath yang manis. Ia akan memberikannya kepada Jin sebagai hadiah untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka .Dari kejauhan ia melihat Jin dengan kemeja berwarna baby pink dan celana jeans pendek berlari ke arahnya. Namjoon segera berdiri untuk menyambutnya.

" Joon-ah !" Bibir merah Jin tersenyum sangat manis. " apa itu untukku ? "

Tanpa sadar Namjoon juga tersenyum lebar " ani, ini buka untukmu. Kau kan tak suka bunga seperti ini "

" hmmphh, kalau begitu aku pergi saja" Jin langsung berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Namjoon.

" tidak Jinnie ! Aku hanya bercanda !"

Jin menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu menoleh ke arah Namjoon. " Jjinja ? Kau bohong, weee" Ia menjulurkan lidahnya lalu tertawa lepas sambil kembali berlari.

" Tunggu Jinnie !"

Aneh, tiba tiba kedua kaki Namjoon kaku dan tak bisa digerakkan. Badannya juga tak dapat bergerak seperti patung.

" Jin ! Tunggu aku !" Jin terus ia berbalik badan dengan tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya lalu kembali berlari. Semakin jauh dan semakin jauh.

* * *

" bagaimana perkembangannya, Dok ?"

" tidak ada perkembangan berarti sejak setahun lalu , Jung Hoseok ssi. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri"

J hope melihat ke dalam sebuah kamar dari sebuah jendela kaca anti pecah. Disana terlihat Namjoon yang berdiri dengan tangan menggapai gapai kedepan dan menangis nangis sambil memanggil nama Jin.

"Jiwa Namjoon ssi benar benar tak kuat menerima apa yang telah terjadi. Sebelumnya ia telah menderita dengan mimpi mimpi buruk setelah kekasihnya meninggal. Lalu kekasihnya yang muncul kembali dan mati terbunuh di depan matanya membuat depresi yang dialaminya semakin parah. Walaupun dia berhasil selamat dari luka tusukan di perutnya"

" aku tahu itu dengan baik." J hope melirik ke arloji di tangan kirinya. " Terimakasih atas semua bantuan darimu Dokter. Ah, aku harus kembali lagi."

" apa itu tentang kasus Double B? Aku melihat berita di TV bahwa ia akan di eksekusi hari ini."

 _Lebih tepatnya seseorang yang mengaku sebagai Bloody Berry._

" begitulah, Aku menitipkan Namjoon padamu, Dok. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas bantuannya selama ini " J hope menjabat tangan dokter paruh baya di depannya dan membungkuk kepadanya

" ya, ya!. Sering seringlah menjenguk Namjoon ssi. Hati hati di jalan "

Jhope membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi dan pergi dari rumah sakit jiwa menuju Kantor Pusat KNPA.

 ** _-FIN-_**

 **BTS ( Behind The Story)**

Wowowowowowow yowyowyow ! Akhirnya kelar sodara sodara sebangsa setanah air ! Setelah update terakhir seminggu lebih yang lalu . Fanfict ini kelar jugha !

Terimakasih buat yang udah setia baca ff ini, yang ninggalin jejak maupun tidak. Love you :*

Buat gummysmile, Lee Shikuni, akainekochan410, callieag97, Jeruk manis yang udah kasih review, kritik dan saran, Gomawoyo ! Kalau bukan karena kalian, author bakal kehilangan semangat hidup *timpuk mochi*

Buat yang udah nge follow dan ngefav ! Selamat, kalian telah masuk perkumpulan hitam namjin shipper huhahahhuhaha! Engga ding, makasih banyak buat kaliann :*Makasih udah percaya author ini bisa bikin cerita *huehuehue* lope lope dah buat kalian!

Makasih banyak lah buat semua. Tunggu update cerita lain dari author ya ! Muach muach :*

P.S : Author bakal bikin 1 chapter spesial buat ff ini. Ff yang berisi kumpulan NGs behind the scenes dari FF ' What am I to You '. Bakal penuh dengan kegilaan member BTS dan BAP yang gila gila. Mau ? Mau ya ! Heheh. Tunggu update selanjutnya !


End file.
